Le vrai visage d'Hermione
by Lyastar
Summary: Et si tout ce que vous saviez sur Hermione Granger était en fait une couverture? Venez découvrir la vraie Hermione, la Hermione sombre et cruelle. Venez découvrir ses aventures, ses joies, ses peines, ses amours, et, bien sûr, sa vraie famille.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis toute nouvelle, et ceci est ma toute première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! **

**Je ne connais pas vraiment le site, alors si vous avez des idées, des commentaires, ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas! Je serais ravie de répondre à vos reviews :) **

**Bon, alors, bonne lecture!**

**En cette chaude nuit d'été, dans la petite ville de Lancaster, une petite fenêtre à l'étage d'une mignonne maison de banlieue était allumée. Il était presque minuit, et la jeune fille occupant la pièce trépignait d'impatience en regardant son réveil. Il était précisément minuit moins sept, et elle faisait le tour de sa petite chambre, se demandant si ce foutu réveil moldu allait enfin finir par sonner la fin de son calvaire. A minuit moins quatre, n'en pouvant plus, elle s'assit sur son petit lit, fixant sans vraiment la voir la petite chambre dans laquelle elle vivait depuis presque six ans. Enfin, le réveil sonna minuit, la faisant sursauter. Enfin! Elle avait 17 ans, et elle était délivrée de sa mission. Elle allait enfin pouvoir révéler au monde sa véritable identité. **

**Elle se leva, jubilant d'avance, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre parentale, sentant son apparence changer en même temps. Elle entra sans prendre la peine de frapper et alluma la lumière, la baguette brandie. Ses parents, encore à moitié endormis, s'assirent difficilement sur leur lit, cherchant la raison de cette agitation. **

**Elle murmura un sort, un sourire froid et glacial collé sur son visage et, se rendant compte que son apparence changeait, les deux moldus en face d'elle parurent terrifiés. Et ils pouvaient! D'une voix sans timbre ni sentiments, elle prononça une formule interdite, celle qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir prononcer depuis tout ce temps: Avada kedavra! **

**Les deux moldus, n'ayant pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de leur arriver, retombèrent mollement sur le lit, leurs visages figés dans cette expression de terreur qui fit ricaner la jeune fille. Ravie, elle sortit furtivement de la petite maison, et transplana, sous le regard hagard d'un chien qui hurla à la mort tout de suite après, réveillant le voisinage.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Au même moment, perdu dans ses pensées, Lord Voldemort, le roi des ténèbres, jouait avec sa baguette, les yeux dans le vague, n'accordant aucune importance aux discussions inintéressantes des Mangemorts assis à sa table. **

**L'ayant remarqué mais ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de leur maître, ces derniers continuaient à parler entre eux, tout en lançant des regards à leur seigneur. **

**Enfin, celui-ci se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui eu pour effet de taire instantanément tous les bavardages. Le maître souriait, et le maître allait parler. **

**Mes chers Mangemorts, aujourd'hui est jour de fête. En effet, même si vous n'en avez aucun souvenir, ma fille rentre aujourd'hui, elle vient d'avoir sa majorité et elle a fini une mission de la plus grande importance. Afin de ne pas avoir de questions intempestives, nous vous expliqueront tous les deux le rôle qu'elle a joué, ainsi que sa mission, et vous rendront vos souvenirs d'elle dès qu'elle sera là. Il est minuit, elle ne va plus tarder.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La jeune fille apparu devant les grilles d'un immense manoir, sombre et terrifiant. Elle sourit et lâcha un mot de passe dans une langue que personne, mis à part de rares élus, n'étaient capables de comprendre. Un elfe se matérialisa immédiatement, ouvrant les grilles d'un claquement de doigts, et se baissant jusqu'au sol devant sa maitresse perdue, qui passa devant lui sans un regard. Elle traversa le parc d'un pas rapide, ne daignant regarder que la lourde porte de bois sombre en face d'elle, qu'elle avait tant rêvée de pouvoir franchir à nouveau. IL était là... Enfin!

Elle atteint enfin son but, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, si cher au cœur de la belle brune.

Elle ne pu retenir un soupir de satisfaction en pénétrant dans le grand hall. Comment ces moldus avaient-ils pu vivre dans une maison aussi petite sans avoir des envies de suicide? Elle réprima une grimace en songeant qu'elle les avait peut-être aidé en leur ôtant la vie. Elle secoua ses beaux cheveux d'un noir de jais. Elle n'avait aucune envie de penser à ça maintenant. IL était là, IL l'attendait! Traversant d'un pas décidé le grand hall si froid, elle laissa à terre son manteau. Un elfe viendrait le chercher.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans la salle à manger, les murmures allaient bon train. Voldemort, sentant la présence de la jeune femme, se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte, ouvrant les deux battants d'un coup, et prit une jeune femme dans ses bras.

En Fourchelang, il lui sussura:

_\- Tu m'as manqué ma vie._

Souriante, la jeune femme rendit son étreinte à son père, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui avait autant manqué.

Se retournant, et fixant ses Mangemorts d'un regard froid, il leur adressa enfin la parole

\- Inclinez vous devant ma fille légitime, tas de larves grouillantes!

Aussitôt, tous les adultes assis à la table se levèrent et s'inclinèrent, remettant à plus tard leurs ragots et leurs questions.

\- Allons dans le grand salon père, nous y serons plus à l'aise.

\- Les choses ont changé ma fille, je prête maintenant conférence dans la salle de bal, que j'ai entièrement fait refaire pour toi hier soir.

\- Parfait, alors allons-y!

Et d'une démarche de conquérant, la main posée sur l'avant-bras de son père, la jeune fille traversa le manoir, retrouvant sa place aux côtés de son père, retrouvant sa vie comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, équipée d'une estrade occupant tout le fond de la pièce, et pourvue d'un grand trône massif et d'un plus petit et plus ouvragé à sa droite. Ravie la jeune femme adressa un sourire froid et calculateur à son père, qui l'amena sans un mot sur le petit trône. Il prit place sur le grand, et ils regardèrent les Mangemorts prendre place face à eux, dans une position soumise.

Lord Voldemort se leva, regarda ses fidèles et prit la main de sa fille, souriant.

\- Aujourd'hui je récupère mon bien le plus cher, et j'attends de vous un respect total à ma descendance directe. Suis-je clair?

\- Maître, nous sommes à votre service.

\- Avant toute chose, je vais rendre à tous vos souvenirs d'elle, vous expliquerez tout aux absents, je n'aime pas me répéter. Filia Mea Ut Memoria Et Serpentium Princeps Eorum, Finem Curtis!

Tous les Mangemorts présents tressaillirent, souffrants de cette intrusion dans leur tête, et sentant la sensation désagréable de la magie noire sur leur peau. Mais ils finirent tous par relever la tête, ayant récupéré leurs souvenirs, et souhaitant voir à quoi ressemblait maintenant leur Princesse.

\- Prends la parole, et raconte-nous ta mission, ma fille.

La jeune femme se leva, et toisa les Mangemorts, en reconnaissant certains.

\- Certains d'entre vous m'ont connu en temps qu'Hermione Granger.

Elle lança un regard froid à Bellatrix Lestrange et à Lucius Malefoy, qui, sans savoir qui elle était, l'ayant oublié, l'avaient sous-estimée. Elle eut un sourire cruel en les voyant tressaillir.

Après un court moment de silence, elle reprit:

\- Je pardonne plus facilement que mon père, et je vous comprends, Lucius et Bellatrix, d'avoir voulu insulter une sang de bourbe, en particulier une ayant pour amis Harry Potter et un Weasley. C'est pourquoi je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. Ma mission était de me faire passer pour une sang de bourbe et de me rapprocher de Potter pour pouvoir trouver ses failles, et les rapporter à mon père. Voyez ce qu'est une mission réussie. J'ai passée six ans en temps que sa meilleure amie, vivant dans des taudis et traînant avec de la racaille pour mener à bien cette mission. Nous avons imaginé ce plan avec mon père, utilisant un sortilège de magie très ancienne pour me changer physiquement. Seul Severus était au courant, puisqu'il devait veiller à ma sécurité. Aujourd'hui je suis majeure et je vais vivre ma vraie vie, brisant Potter au passage.

Les Mangemorts restèrent un instant silencieux, intégrant ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis applaudirent cette Princesse retrouvée qui leur apportait la victoire sur un plateau.

\- Maintenant père, avec votre permission, j'aimerais me retirer, je suis lasse de porter ces vêtements infâmes, et j'ai encore l'impression de puer la vermine.

\- Vas ma fille, tu as ma bénédiction.

Hermione se leva, et traversa la salle, suivie du regard par toute la salle. Comme ces regards lui avaient manqué!

Elle atteint les escaliers et les monta, sentant au plus profond d'elle même qu'elle était enfin chez elle.

Arrivée au premier étage, Hermione tourna sur sa gauche, suivant son cœur plutôt que sa raison. Son père saurait qu'elle y était allée, il sentait toujours sa présence, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, il ne la punirait pas dès le premier jour de son retour!

Après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs sombres, elle atterrit dans une partie du manoir oublié, et interdite.

Elle tourna deux fois à droite, puis, s'arrêtant devant une simple porte en bois, elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte. Agitant sa baguette, elle alluma une bougie, et resta un instant appuyée sur le chambranle, observant la chambre de celle qui fût sa mère. Rien n'avait bougé: les portes du dressing au fond étaient toujours ouvertes, laissant deviner une pièce remplie de robes, de bijoux, de capes, de chaussures, et de potions de beauté. A côté se trouvait une grande fenêtre donnant sur un balcon surplombant le jardin, sur lequel se trouvait toujours un canapé blanc, délicatement ouvragé, sur lequel était posé un livre encore ouvert. Dans la chambre, la moquette vert sombre semblait noire à la lumière de la bougie, et les tapisseries sombres semblaient engloutir la pièce dans le noir.

Sur la gauche, trônant au milieu de la pièce, un lit à baldaquin aux tentures vertes, un brin plus claires que la moquettes se mouvait doucement, donnant l'illusion qu'il était occupé. En face du lit, sur la droite, une porte fermée en acajou, à la poignée en or incrustée de diamants, donnait sur la salle de bain. Hermione poussa un soupir, et referma la porte sans rentrer, sachant que cela ne ferait pas revenir sa mère, et que rentrer déclencherait à coup sûr la colère de son père.

Elle referma doucement la porte, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle ne devait pas déranger sa mère, et reparti, le cœur léger d'avoir pu enfin respirer l'odeur si caractéristique de sa mère.


	2. Chapitre 1

Elle fit le chemin inverse d'un pas plus rapide, et plus sûr. Elle arriva enfin à l'escalier, qu'elle monta encore pour accéder au second étage: le sien.

Arrivée en haut des marches, elle sourit enfin, d'un vrai sourire. Que c'était bon de rentrer à la maison!

Elle enleva avec bonheur ses chaussures pour sentir la moquette si douce sous ses pieds. Elle prit à droite, et, s'arrêtant après avoir dépassé une porte, fit quelques pas en arrière pour l'ouvrir. Elle failli éclater de rire. Sa chambre d'enfant n'avait pas bougé non plus! Tous ses jouets, et toutes ses peluches étaient toujours là, bien rangées par taille sur son lit, qu'elle remarqua plus grand que celui qu'elle avait chez les Granger.

\- Heureusement que je suis rentrée, j'aurais vraiment fini par me suicider! Marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

Laissant la porte ouverte, et continua dans le couloir, passant devant sa cambre d'adolescente qu'elle aurait bien le temps d'aller voir plus tard, pour aller directement dans sa chambre d'adulte.

Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit d'y mettre les pieds, et attendait avec impatience ce moment, sachant que sa mère, qui la connaissait bien, l'avait faite à son image.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et failli éclater de rire en reconnaissant son doudou préféré, trônant sur un immense lit. Le lit devait faire dix mètres carré, et elle sourit en se rappelant sa mère lui dire un jour « Rien n'est trop beau ni trop grand pour toi Princesse, tu mérite le meilleur ». Et elle l'avait eu. Sa chambre, immense, avait été décorée avec goût sur des tons froids et sombres, tout ce qu'elle aimait. Ce que ça lui avait manqué! Elle sourit en voyant une photo agrandie de sa famille, où son père, assis sur un fauteuil, tentait de lui faire regarder l'appareil alors qu'elle préférait regarder son doigt, tentant de l'attraper en riant, et sa mère, debout à côté, qui riait aux éclats en caressant la joue de Tom. Oui, contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, ils avaient été heureux, tous. Et Tom n'était pas fou. Non, il voulait simplement se venger. Bon, se venger en conquérant le monde, mais se venger. Et il avait toujours eu pour ambition de conquérir le monde, aucun changement de ce côté là. Sauf qu'avant, il voulait le conquérir pour le mettre aux pieds de sa femme. Maintenant, il serait pour sa fille, ce n'était pas une grosse différence.

Finissant rapidement le tour de sa chambre, Hermione découvrit un bureau finement ouvragé avec un fauteuil pour ses correspondances, ou ses devoirs, un meuble où ranger ses cours, et deux portes. L'une, en bois sombre, avec une poignée dorée, cachait forcément sa salle de bain, Hermione avait toujours voulu la même porte que celle de sa mère, et l'autre, composée de deux battants sur lesquelles se mouvaient des serpents, emblèmes de la famille, qu'elle poussa sans états d'âmes, sachant qu'elle allait tomber sur son dressing.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle était vraiment chez elle. Et dire qu'elle avait dû s'habiller en moldu aussi longtemps! Quel gâchis! Elle papillonna quelques temps devant les parures, les robes, les capes, les chaussures, sachant qu'elle avait enfin le droit d'être elle-même, et donc de se faire belle, miracle! Elle allait s'en donner à cœur joie, pour le plus grand bonheur de son père, pensa -t-elle ironiquement.

Délaissant cette pièce, elle retourna dans sa chambre, et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, une elfe apeurée apparut.

\- Vous avez demandé Silka Maîtresse?

\- Silka, tu es dorénavant à mon entier service, tu quittes celui de mon père. Vas me faire couler un bain, et brûles immédiatement ces vêtements, dit-elle en se déshabillant entièrement, ainsi que la serpillère que j'ai laissé dans le hall.

\- Oui Maîtresse, fit l'elfe en s'inclinant plus bas que terre. Et elle disparut dans la salle de bain.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa maquilleuse, et s'installa. Le miroir miroita et dit d'une voix enjôleuse:

\- Encore plus belle que votre mère, encore plus intelligente et puissante que votre père. Vous allez faire des ravages cette année Princesse.

\- Cesse tes simagrées, et dis moi plutôt quelles potions je dois prendre pour être parfaite, tes flatteries ne me touchent pas.

\- Oui Princesse, vous pourriez appliquer de cette crème sur les yeux, ainsi que celle là sur vos lèvres, répondit la voix, tandis qu'un pot en cristal rempli d'une crème rose apparaissait sur la table, suivi d'un pot blanc plein d'une gelée vert pomme.

\- Eh bah voilà, quand tu veux! Répondit Hermione, en appliquant ces deux produits.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, l'elfe réapparu, lui indiquant que le bain était prêt.

La sorcière se leva, et rentra pour la première fois dans sa salle de bain. Elle y découvrit une douche magique au fond de la pièce, une baignoire aux proportions tellement impressionnantes que la famille Weasley y serait rentrée au complet sans problème, et deux lavabos, supportant toutes sortes de crèmes, soins, et des parchemins remplis de sorts de beauté.

Soupirant de bien-être, elle pénétra dans le bain, et s'immergea totalement, tentant d'oublier, pendant un court instant, les problèmes qu'elle aurait en rentrant à Poudlard. Et oui, car même si vivre chez ses moldus n'avait pas toujours été une partie de plaisir, même si les Weasley étaient des traîtres, et même si le père de Harry avait tué sa mère, elle s'était attachée à eux, et se sentait mal de les trahir. Elle le faisait sans regrets, car sa famille passerait toujours avant le reste, mais comment allait se passer sa dernière année, maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'était l'amitié sincère? Car à Serpentard, la maison où elle irait cette année, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amitié. Tout était calculé, et seuls les plus riches, les plus prometteurs, ou les plus rusés pourraient désormais faire partie de sa cour. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'elle devrait surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes, et que le moindre de ses écarts serait aussitôt rapportés à son père...

Oui, elle avait eu une vie de misérable jusqu'ici, mais il y avait aussi des inconvénients à être une reine, Hermione ne pouvait se permettre de l'oublier.

Se redressant, elle se regarda dans le miroir quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place. Sa vraie vie était ici, et ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici était une utopie, rien de plus, on ne peut être au pouvoir en étant aussi sentimental, elle le savait.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, et se dirigea à nouveau vers son dressing, son sourire réapparaissant sur son visage. « Et puis, se dit-elle, il me reste quand même une personne sur laquelle j'ai toujours pu compter, et qui me connait mieux que personne: mon père. »

Elle entra dans son dressing, et se choisi une robe longue, en soie vert foncé, qui la mettait suffisamment en valeur sans trop en faire, et des escarpins noirs.

Elle sortit, s'assit à nouveau devant sa maquilleuse, et appela Silka, pour qu'elle la maquille.

Fin prête, elle prit une grande respiration pour se redonner du courage, et sortit de sa chambre, l'esprit plus clair. Sa vie était ici.

Elle descendit rapidement le grand escalier, et revint dans la salle de bal, où il ne restait que Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus et son père.

Tom, qui était en face, fut le premier à l'apercevoir, et lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle les rejoigne.

Elle fini sa descente, et fut rejointe en bas des escaliers par Lucius, qui lui proposa son bras.

\- Princesse, je suis réellement peiné de vous avoir dit autant de mal, vous êtes magnifique, et je ne saurais comment me faire pardonner ces insultes mal placées.

\- Mon cher, vous vous fustigez pour rien. J'aurais probablement fait pire à votre place. Rit Hermione, qui comprenait parfaitement qu'on puisse insulter les sang de bourbes. Et puis, rajouta-t-elle, vous n'y êtes pour rien, nous l'avions prévu, moi et père, n'est-ce pas?

\- C'est exact, répondit Tom, nous étions conscients des risques de la mission, celui-ci n'étant pas le pire, n'est-ce pas chère enfant?

\- Rassurez-moi, père, vous n'avez tout de même pas lu mes pensées, n'est-ce pas? Vous savez que cela me blesserait.

\- Suffit! Je n'ai que faire de te blesser ma fille, et nous auront une discussion sur cela toute à l'heure. Bella, Lucius, Severus, bonne soirée, je vous appellerais lorsque j'aurais besoin de vous.

Les trois Mangemorts s'inclinèrent devant leur maître, puis Lucius revint vers Hermione lui faire un baise-main, rapidement suivi de Severus qui lui fit un clin d'oeil rapide, mais rassurant. Bellatrix, en revanche, ne lui fit qu'une sèche révérence, puis commença à aller vers la porte d'un pas raide, sans lui lancer un regard.

\- Bellatrix! Appela Tom. Il me semble que tu viens tout juste de manquer de respect à ta Princesse.

Bellatrixe, raide comme un piquet, se retourna, et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux en répondant.

\- Je ne vois ici que la meilleure amie de votre pire ennemi Maître, et si vous avez gagné ma confiance et mon respect, je refuse de m'incliner et de servir une fille qui a vécu tant d'année chez des sangs de bourbe.

Lord Voldemort leva sa baguette et...

\- Endoloris! Cracha Hermione. Saches, très chère, que si tu n'es pas prête à te salir pour servir la cause de mon père, je peux tout aussi bien te tuer maintenant, tu ne nous sers à rien. Et j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu, même ce pitoyable ordre du phénix sait que tu es amoureuse de mon père. Mais jamais tu ne l'auras, jamais! Alors saches, chose répugnante, que si le seul moyen pour que tu me respecte est de te tuer, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde! Est-ce clair? Demanda-t-elle en levant le sortilège.

\- Très clair, Maîtresse. Susurra Bellatrix d'une voix rauque, cherchant sa respiration qu'elle avait stoppée pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

\- Princesse!

\- Très clair, Princesse.

\- Pars maintenant. Et fais vite!

Tom, amusé, regarda Bellatrix partir, puis se tourna vers sa fille.

\- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu es majeure, tu peux torturer toute seule, j'avais oublié. C'est rafraichissant. Maintenant jeune fille, viens dans le boudoir, nous avons à parler.

Et Tom partit, sous les yeux sidérés de sa fille, qui pensait se faire torturer pour avoir osé lui couper la parole devant ses serviteurs. Son père était vraiment heureux de la revoir! Voyons si elle pouvait tourner cela à son avantage...

Arrivée dans le petit boudoir aux tentures bleu nuit et à la moquette gris sombre, elle fut gagnée par les souvenirs de sa mère. C'était sa pièce préférée.

Elle eut un sourire triste, puis s'assit aux côtés de son père, laissant le silence s'installer.

\- Penses-tu vraiment que personne n'est digne de ta confiance parmi les serpents?

\- Oui père, répondit Hermione, sachant que mentir à son père ne servirait à rien. Tout ici n'est qu'apparence, et personne ne pourra m'approcher sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.

\- Tu as raison sur ce point, mais figures-toi que j'y avais pensé. Que dirais-tu d'avoir tes propres fidèles?

\- Je vous demande pardon père?

\- Oui, je sais, le concept peut paraître étrange, mais j'ai conscience que la plupart des gens qui vont t'approcher le feront pour moi, et non pour toi. Alors j'ai eu une idée. Si tu menais tes propres missions, avec un groupe de fidèles qui te serait entièrement dévoué? Dans ce cas, tu seras sur le terrain avec eux, et tu pourras te faire de vrais liens d'amitié en missions diplomatiques.

\- … Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'y avais pas pensé seule, mais père, c'est brillant! Mais comment choisir?

\- Il suffit de demander des volontaires au bal de la semaine prochaine.

\- Il y aura un bal?

\- Oui Hermione, pour fêter le retour de ma fille chérie, et la présenter dans la société en bonne et due forme, puisque tu as raté le bal des aspirantes.

\- De toute façon père, le bal des aspirantes n'aurait pas été pour moi non plus, je ne suis pas une aspirante Mangemort. Sourit-elle, heureuse de voir les choses s'améliorer.

\- Vrai, mais aucune importance, il y aura un bal et c'est tout. Et ton professeur arrivera demain à la première heure, je n'ose même pas imaginer toutes les leçons de bienséance, de piano et de danse que tu as raté.

\- Bien père. Je vous remercie de tout mon coeur. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé.

\- Je sais mon enfant, moi aussi. Vas maintenant, j'ai encore à faire, et il est tard.

Pensant avoir gagné, Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre la porte quand la voix de son père l'arrêta.

\- Et je passe pour cette fois, parce que tu as raison, je suis content de te revoir. Mais la chambre rouge t'est toujours interdite, ainsi que toute cette partie du manoir.

La chambre de sa mère s'appelait ainsi depuis sa mort, Tom ne supportait plus de prononcer son prénom.

\- Oui père, merci de votre gentillesse.

\- Lord Voldemort n'est pas gentil gamine, il lui arrive de fermer les yeux sur la bêtise humaine. Tu as mené à bien ta mission et je suis fier de toi, alors je passe cette légère erreur, mais ne la commets pas à nouveau! Sans quoi je sévirais. Tu te dois d'être parfaite en tout point, tu es ma fille.

\- Oui père, j'en ai conscience.

\- Bien, vas.

Soufflant de soulagement, Hermione rejoignit sa chambre.

Elle se laissa démaquiller par son elfe, se brossa rapidement les dents, et tomba littéralement de sommeil sur son immense lit si douillet.


	3. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, Hermione eu du mal à se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait dans un lit aussi grand. Puis, se rappelant qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle sursauta. Les règles ici étaient bien différentes de chez les moldus! Elle se leva précipitamment, mais s'emmêla dans ses draps et tomba sur la moquette moelleuse. Frustrée, elle tira sur ces gênants bouts de tissus, fini par s'en extraire difficilement, et couru à la salle de bain en appelant son elfe. Qui apparu à la seconde, ouvrant des yeux ronds en voyant sa Maîtresse courir dans sa chambre.

La Maîtresse a appelé Silka Maîtresse? Que puis-je faire pour vous être utile?

Sors moi une robe noire, longue et jolie, j'ai pas le temps, je suis pressée!

Oui Maîtresse.

Hermione sauta dans la douche magique, ravie d'avoir cet avantage ce matin. En effet, une douche magique a la particularité de tout faire, ce qui est bien utile lorsqu'on est pressé et qu'on doit faire autre chose. Elle commença donc à se brosser les dents tout en laissant les jets d'eau la masser, puis des mains sortirent de cavités au fond de la cabine, et entreprirent de la savonner. Pendant ce temps, Hermione fit à son elfe une liste précise de ce qu'elle voulait manger ce matin.

Finalement, elle se laissa rincer et sécher, en songeant qu'il était très agréable d'être enfin à la maison.

Puis elle fit une grosse erreur. Elle demanda l'heure. 7H30! Elle avait déjà trente minutes de retard et savait pertinemment que cela se paierait. Elle voulu sortir en courant, glissa, chuta, jura, mais réussi tout de même à sortir de sa chambre, habillée et maquillée, pour 7h49. Ce qui était, en soi, un petit miracle. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait vite déchanter.

Arrivant dans son boudoir de réception, elle fut accueillie par une remarque acerbe:

La ponctualité est une vertu jeune fille, je vous attendais pour 7h.

J'en ai conscience, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Assurément. Commençons.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione passa ses journées toute la semaine. Le matin, bienséance, elle apprenait les manières des nobles sang-purs, désespérant son professeur, qui pinçait les lèvres, et lui donnait des coups de canne sur les jambes, ou les mains, ou tout autre partie du corps qui ne serait pas parfaitement placé. Ensuite, elles mangeaient ensemble, continuant le cours de bienséance en pratique. L'après-midi, elle alternait danse et piano, selon son état de fatigue. Lorsque la danse devenait impossible du fait de son état physique, elle passait au piano.

Rien n'était assez bien pour le professeur, mais Hermione s'accrochait, elle devait être la meilleure pour que son père soit fier d'elle.

Le soir, elle mangeait avec son père, et Severus la plupart du temps. Un soir, elle était assise à la droite de son père, en face de Severus, comme toujours, et prenait bien soin de se tenir comme il convenait à une Lady.

Hermione, nous avons discuté de toi avec ton futur directeur. Lança son père.

Ah oui, par rapport à quoi? Demanda Hermione en lançant un regard à Severus, le dit-futur directeur.

Je veux que tu aies carte blanche à Poudlard, tu auras droit de vie et de mort sur tous les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs. Et tu auras bien entendu ta suite personnelle, il est hors de question que tu dormes avec des inférieurs.

Bien père, et ma cour?

Tu auras le temps, et la possibilité de choisir qui aura l'honneur de dormir dans ta suite. D'autres chambres seront aménagées en fonction de tes besoins.

Merci Père, cela me touche énormément. Je vous remercie d'avoir pensé à tout, je vois que mon bonheur vous importe.

En aurais-tu douté?

Non Père, vous me le prouvez chaque jour.

Bien. Puisque ce point a été abordé, tu devrais aller te préparer, ta couturière ne devrait plus tarder.

Ma couturière Père?

Bien sûr, ton bal d'intronisation a lieu ce samedi, et je veux que tu sois la plus belle de toute.

Sans vouloir vous offenser Père, je suis déjà la plus belle de toute.

Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'Astoria Greegrass aurait une robe somptueuse. Et il est hors de question que tu te fasses voler la vedette par une de tes inférieures.

C'est à dire Père, que je pensais avoir la permission de porter une des robes de mère pour le bal...

Endoloris!

Hermione tomba de sa chaise, et dû se faire violence pour ne pas hurler. Des millions de pics de douleurs transperçait toutes les fibres de son être, et sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Mais elle savait que reparler de sa mère avait toujours eu cet effet sur son père.

Il est absolument hors de question que quiconque, toi comprise, ne reparle d'elle devant moi, et ne rentre dans cette partie du manoir. Elle est interdite! Tu m'as bien compris?

Ou... Oui Père, je ferais tout ce que que vous m'ordonnez. Répondit Hermione en serrant les dents, le sortilège faisant toujours effet.

Bien. Répondit son père, en levant le sort. Maintenant vas te préparer, et ne me fais pas honte. Comportes toi en Jedusor.

Bien Père.

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione les retint tant bien que mal en se relevant, fit un signe de tête à Severus, une légère révérence à son père, et quitta la salle.

Arrivée dans la salle de bal, elle ne pu se retenir et une larme traîtresse roula sur sa joue. Elle la chassa d'un rapide coup de main, et accéléra en direction des escaliers, ne voulant pas être en retard pour sa couturière.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se déshabilla rapidement, jetant ses affaires un peu partout dans sa chambre, et se précipita dans sa douche, se laissant laver en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Une fois sèche, elle sortit, se passa un coup d'eau froide sur le visage et s'installa devant sa maquilleuse, appelant Silka.

Madame a demandé Silka Madame? Répondit l'elfe, craintive en voyant ses yeux rouges. Elle savait que les sang purs avaient pour habitude de passer leurs nerfs sur les elfes, en particulier les Jedusor.

Mais Hermione ne fit rien, elle lui demanda simplement de la maquiller.

Silka lui passa un baume sur les yeux pour effacer toutes les traces de pleurs, et lui fit un maquillage discret, mettant ses yeux en valeur.

Une fois prête, Hermione se fit un chignon lâche, pour que ses cheveux ne gênent pas la couturière, et passa une robe simple, courte, qu'elle pourrait enlever facilement.

Puis elle s'assit sur le lit, demandant à Silka de faire entrer la couturière dans le boudoir dès qu'elle arriverait, et de la prévenir immédiatement. Silka s'inclina en disparaissant.

Soupirant, Hermione se leva, étirant ses muscles martyrisés par l'endoloris, et sorti de sa chambre pour aller dans sa bibliothèque.

C'était une pièce très confortable, dotée d'une multitude de gros coussins verts et argents jetés pêle-mêle sur la moquette d'un mauve très sombre, éclairée uniquement par un lustre royal, en cristal et la cheminée dans un coin, qui jetait sur la pièce une impression réconfortante, qu'Hermione trouva bienvenue à ce moment.

Elle s'égara un instant parmi ces livres, qu'elle avait tous lus, puis se décida pour un ouvrage traitant sur la magie noire, qu'elle n'avait pas pu vraiment approfondir jusque là à cause de sa mission.

Elle s'allongea sur l'un des gros coussins, juste sous le lustre et devant la cheminée, à sa place préférée, et commença à lire.

Elle ne put aller très loin dans sa lecture, car l'elfe apparu quelques minutes après, lui indiquant que la couturière l'attendait dans le petit boudoir.

Hermione soupira, sentant que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais se leva et, gardant son livre à la main, elle se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le petit boudoir, la seule pièce de son étage que n'avait pas les couleurs de Serpentard.

Elle entra, s'arrêtant à l'entrée et se demandant, une fois de plus, ce qui avait prit à sa mère de lui faire faire une pièce de ces couleurs.

En effet, la pièce était décorée uniquement de couleurs chaudes, variant entre le mauve clair, le parme, l'orangé, le jaune clair et l'or. Les plafonds étaient décorées d'arabesques d'or, et les murs se mouvaient, faisant penser à des nuages cachant un soleil couchant. Le sol était entièrement recouvert d'une moquette beige clair, réfléchissant par endroit quelques rayons d'or du plafond.

Elle s'avança vers le canapé d'un parme très clair, où était assise la couturière, une jeune femme blonde d'à peu près son âge, au visage rond comme une poupée, se tenant bien droite, les mains posées sur les genoux, visiblement pas très à l'aise.

Bonsoir Mademoiselle Jedusor, je suis ici pour vous habiller.

Ce sera Princesse, pour vous, et manquez moi encore une seule fois de respect en insinuant que je suis stupide et je vous châtie.

Bien Princesse, je vois que vos leçons ont portés leurs fruits, vous semblez parfaite pour votre intronisation de samedi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à y mettre les artifices. A quoi pensiez vous pour votre robe?

Je pensais à une robe longue, près du corps, en soie, fendue sur le côté, avec un décolleté en V pas trop pigeonnant.

Quelle merveilleuse idée Princesse. Si je puis me permettre, que pensez-vous d'une robe de ce style?

De quelques coups de baguette, la jeune fille déshabilla Hermione, puis la vêtit d'un long bout de tissu violet foncé en soie. Un autre coup de baguette, et le bout de tissu se transforma en une longue robe, tenue par une seule épaule, serrée sur tout le haut du corps, et s'évasant un tout petit peu à partir des hanches, tombant en un drapé majestueux, et fendue sur toute la hauteur de sa jambe. D'un dernier coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître des diamants sur le décolleté, puis en fit une rivière qui descendait sur le côté en direction de la fente de la robe, sur les hanches d'Hermione. Elle se tapota quelques temps la bouche de la baguette, cherchant probablement ce qu'elle pouvait rajouter, puis fit apparaître sur le bras d'Hermione un fin voile, attaché à son unique bretelle, et tombant jusqu'à son poignet, bouffant légèrement grâce à l'élastique qui le retenait. La robe était somptueuse. Assurément, Astoria pourrait avoir la robe qu'elle voulait, elle ne détrônerait jamais la jeune femme. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas le lui dire de cette façon, un sang pur ne réagit pas comme ça. Aussi, elle choisi une approche différente.

Moui, celle là n'est pas mal, même si ce n'est pas celle que j'avais imaginée. Enfin, je suppose que cela suffira.

Vous jouez parfaitement bien votre rôle Princesse. Votre père sera fier de vous. Et si nous allions dans votre chambre, choisir les accessoires qui l'accompagneront?

C'est bien aimable, mais j'irais tout acheter plus tard, je ne porterais sûrement pas des bijoux que j'ai déjà. Et je pensais avoir été claire, pourquoi continues-tu à me parler comme si je n'avais aucun secret pour toi, et que tu m'avais déjà percée à jour?

Vous m'avez demander de ne pas insinuer que étiez stupide Princesse, j'ai pensé que faire comme si je ne voyais rien serait aussi un manque de respect.

Tu as raison. Tu me plais. Répondit Hermione, un imperceptible sourire sur le visage, se regardant dans la glace que la couturière avait fait apparaître en face d'elle.

Un sourire franc scotché au visage, la femme s'inclina, et quitta la pièce, allant sûrement faire son rapport à son père.

Hermione sourit encore, pensant que, décidément, certaines personnes seraient vraiment plus à leur place que d'autres dans sa cour. Mais elle ne pourrait sûrement pas choisir sa couturière, elle ne faisait probablement pas partie des sang purs. Elle soupira en secouant la tête, en profita pour lâcher ses cheveux, puis tourna quelques temps sur elle-même, appréciant les mouvements de la robe, et reconnaissant de bonne grâce que jamais elle n'aurait pu penser porter un jour une merveille pareille. Elle avait hâte d'y être! Souriante, elle sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Elle enleva sa nouvelle robe avec l'aide de son elfe, qui la rangea, puis, après s'être démaquillée et brossé les dents, elle enfila rapidement une petite nuisette en soie verte, et s'allongea sur son lit, poursuivant sa lecture de toute à l'heure.


	4. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, elle se leva de bonne humeur. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être endormie, mais avait passé une merveilleuse nuit, sans cauchemars pour une fois. Elle s'étira en regardant l'heure. 5h57. Elle avait tout son temps! Elle soupira de bien-être en s'étirant, les courbatures dues au sortilège de son père avaient presque entièrement disparues. Quelle merveille que la magie!

Elle se leva en sifflotant un air gai, puis, décidant de se faire plaisir, fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette une mélodie sorcière, très en vogue en ce moment, qu'elle avait entendue en feuilletant les pages d'une revue people sorcière quelconque. Elle n'était toujours pas une grande fan de ce genre de lecture, mais une Lady se doit de vérifier régulièrement si la presse parle de sa famille. Se déhanchant sur le rythme entraînant de la musique, elle passa par son dressing pour se choisir une jolie robe, puis prit sa douche, et se maquilla en prenant son temps. 6H32, elle avait une demie heure avant ses leçons, et pouvait descendre manger avec son père. Et donc, lui demander si elle pouvait sortir cet après-midi, pour aller choisir ses accessoires pour le bal.

Elle sourit, lança un dernier sort à ses cheveux pour qu'ils fassent de jolies anglaises, passe la main dans ses cheveux pour un rendu plus naturel, posa un sort de statufixion, pour que ça tienne, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la petite salle à manger.

Elle sifflotait sur le chemin, faisant de grands sourires aux tableaux de ses ancêtres qui baissaient la tête devant elle, et ignorant les yeux ronds des elfes de maison qui faisaient le ménage, peu habitués à voir leur maîtresse aussi heureuse.

Elle pénétra dans la petite salle à manger, et prit place aux côtés de son père après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue, notant qu'une fois encore, elle ne l'avait pas surprise, car ses couverts étaient disposés, et son petit déjeuné prêt.

Bonjour mon enfant, j'en conclus que tu as bien dormi?

Comme un bébé Père. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être rentrée à la maison! D'ailleurs, j'avais une question à vous poser..

Oui, tu peux aller sur le chemin de traverse, à la condition que tu sois accompagnée par ceux que je t'ai choisi et que tu te comportes bien.

Hermione resta bouche bée quelques secondes, puis reprit la parole.

Père, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune vie privée, pourriez-vous... ?

Si tu ne veux pas que je rentre dans ta tête, fermes ton esprit. Quant à ton idée de sortir, c'est Laura qui me l'a rapportée hier. Elle fait d'ailleurs partie des trois volontaires qui t'accompagneront.

Trois Père? Souligna la jeune fille avec une grimace. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup juste pour aller faire quelques boutiques?

J'avais prévu deux au début, mais deux hommes, et il est vrai, comme l'a souligné Laura, qu'elle pourra t'aider à faire ton choix. Et de toute façon, son cousin vient, elle serait venue.

Pardon Père, mais j'ignorais que ma couturière était une sang pure! L'aurais-je su, je lui aurais parlé différemment.

Elle le sait, et moi aussi. Mais je voulais savoir comment tu te comporterais avec elle.

Bien Père. Et mes leçons?

Suspendues pour aujourd'hui. Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès, et tu mérites cette pause.

Merci Père.

Hermione fini de manger, toujours avec cette bonne humeur. Décidément, tout allait bien aujourd'hui!

Puis 7h sonnèrent, et son père quitta le manoir, ayant, comme toujours, des choses à faire. Hermione sourit, elle adorait avoir le manoir pour elle toute seule, elle avait l'impression d'être libre, sans être constamment surveillée par son père. C'était, bien évidemment, illusoire, mais l'impression restait.

Elle monta a son étage, et passa à la bibliothèque, pour continuer le livre que son elfe avait, évidemment, rangé à sa place.

Installée à sa place, elle ne vit plus le temps passer jusqu'à ce que Silka l'interrompe.

Maîtresse, pardon de vous déranger, mais vos invités sont ici.

Bien, fais-les patienter dans le petit boudoir d'en bas, j'arrive.

Oui Maîtresse.

Hermione soupira, se disant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à finir cet ouvrage, et passa par sa chambre récupérer une cape et des chaussures. En se rendant au rez-de-chaussé, fit un détour à l'étage de son père pour y récupérer une bourse remplie de gallions, ensorcelée pour être aussi grande qu'un coffre-fort. Elle aurait ainsi largement assez pour la journée.

Elle descendit donc, et rejoignit Laura, et les deux infortunés qui devraient les accompagner.

Mais enfin Blaise, si tu t'en veux autant, il te suffira de lui dire, je t'assure qu'elle est adorable, et de toute façon, c'est le maître qui t'a demandé de l'accompagner, tu n'as pas le choix!

Merci Laura, mais si, bien sûr que tu as le choix Blaise, je ne veux obliger personne à passer du temps avec moi, je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre. Fit Hermione, qui arrivait visiblement en plein milieu d'une dispute.

Princesse, fit Blaise Zabini en s'inclinant devant elle, ce n'est pas du tout la raison de ma gêne, je m'en veux juste beaucoup de vous avoir insultée durant toutes ces années.

Drago Malefoy, appuyé sur le mur à côté de la cheminée, fit une légère révérence à Hermione en le voyant, puis re-croisa les bras, l'air impassible, en regardant son meilleur ami se ridiculiser devant celle qu'ils devaient maintenant appeler Princesse.

Hermione sourit, et tendis la main vers Blaise, qui s'en saisit et la baisa, attendant son verdict.

Je ne vous en veux pas Blaise, au contraire, il m'aurait déplu que tu deviennes ami avec Hermione Granger la sang de bourbe, meilleure amie d'un Weasley et de Potter. Il suffit que tu te dises que Hermione Granger est morte, tuée de ma main, et que je suis revenue d'un lointain pays pour soutenir mon père, ça revient à peu près au même, je n'ai jamais vraiment été une Granger, j'étais en mission. Tu peux faire ça?

Oui Princesse.

Merci, fit-elle avec un sourire ravissant. Oh, et appelez moi Hermione, nous allons faire les boutiques, pas faire une réunion. Appelez-moi Princesse devant mon père ou tout autre adulte, mais c'est tout, vous pouvez faire ça?

Oui Princesse.

Laura, souriant de toute ses dents, s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras brièvement, lui chuchotant à l'oreille

Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux.

Amusée, Hermione lui rendit son étreinte en acquiesçant brièvement.

Puis elle fit un signe de la main aux deux garçons, les enjoignant à les suivre et, s'accrochant au bras de Laura, elle sortit du boudoir pour prendre la direction de la lourde porte d'entrée. Elles traversèrent le parc en riant, se dirigeant vers les grilles du manoir pour pouvoir transplaner. Une fois arrivées aux grilles, elles se retournèrent pour regarder les garçons arriver. Drago était sidéré, il ne pensait pas voir un jour sa cousine rire avec une fille, encore moins la fille de leur maître, et l'ex miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor! Il se dépêcha de les rejoindre, suivant Blaise qui avait déjà accéléré l'allure.

Arrivés à destination, il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots, puis... Se rendit compte qu'ils avaient déjà tous transplané. Ah oui, Lady Voldemort passait désormais avant lui. Il allait devoir s'y habituer...

Soupirant, il transplana aussi.

Ils atterrirent tous à la Baguette Malicieuse, le bar de prédilection des sang purs, et, sans accorder de regard à ceux qui les entourait, sortirent du bar.

Sur le chemin de traverse, Hermione regarda Laura, lui demandant silencieusement où elles iraient en premier. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire radieux, et, lui prenant la main, l'emmena chez Merveilles d'Ailleurs, un joailler sorcier très connu. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux, ne faisant absolument pas attention aux garçons, et commencèrent à fouiller les recoins de la bijouterie.

Profitant du fait que Laura avait demandé à Blaise son avis sur une parure en topaze, Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux bijoux face à lui.

Tu n'étais pas obligée.

De quoi?

Tu n'étais pas obligée de nous pardonner, tu aurais même pu nous punir pour ça, tu aurais été dans ton bon droit. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais?

Très bonne question... Eh bien, la question ne s'était pas posée lorsque ton père s'est excusé, je l'ai tout de suite pardonné, je sais pertinemment que j'aurais réagit de la même façon à votre place. Et, si je lui pardonne à lui, il m'a semblé logique de vous pardonner à vous aussi.

A ta place, ton père nous aurais tué.

Peut-être que je tiens aussi un peu de ma mère, sourit Hermione.

Drago eut un léger tressaillement à la commissure des lèvres. Ce n'était pas un sourire, mais Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi expressif.

Tiens, alors tu sais sourire finalement? Lança-t-elle en riant

Je ne souris qu'avec des personnes en qui je peux avoir totalement confiance.

Et tu as confiance en moi? On ne se connait pas.

Tu es la fille de mon maître, et même si ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, je te dois le respect.

Hermione sourit. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas entendre ça de la part de Drago Malefoy.

Tu trouves ton bonheur?

Non, il y a beaucoup de choses intéressante, mais je dois être splendide pour ma soirée d'intronisation, et je ne trouve rien qui me plaise vraiment.

Drago eut ce petit sourire en coin qui lui avait valu le surnom de « mec le plus sexy et mystérieux de Poudlard » de la part de la plupart des filles du collège. Hermione le savait, presque toutes les filles de son dortoir de Gryffondor fantasmaient secrètement sur lui, la petite Weasley comprise.

Ca t'amuse ce que je dis? Demanda Hermione, vexée.

Du tout, je viens juste de penser à autre chose, pardonne moi. Répondit Drago, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs. Au fait, tant que j'y pense, as-tu un cavalier pour le bal?

Non, mais je ne sais pas si mon père accepterait que j'en ai un.

Acceptes-tu l'idée? J'irais demander à ton père si tu acceptes, je n'avais même pas envisager de le faire autrement. Je suis le fils d'un de ses plus proches Mangemorts, je suis donc la personne la mieux placée, sachant que ma tante et mon parrain n'ont pas d'enfants. Penses-y.

Sur ces paroles, il partit, son petit sourire en coin toujours collé sur ses lèvres.

« Non, mais à quoi il joue? » se demanda Hermione, reconnaissant malgré elle qu'il n'avait pas tort quant à sa position. Il continua à fouiller un peu partout dans le magasin, sans trouver son bonheur.

Hermione! S'exclama Laura au bout d'un moment

Cette dernière se retourna, surprise, et regarda Laura. Elle souriait, en lui montrant un bracelet du doigt. C'était un bracelet en argent finement ouvragé, représentant un serpent qui se mordait la queue, avec deux améthystes au niveau de ses yeux. Il était parfait. Hermione sourit, et prit le bracelet en l'essayant, tombant immédiatement amoureuse de ce bijou.

Bon, plus qu'à trouver une bague, et ça sera bon! Ajouta celle qui était en passe de devenir sa meilleure amie.

Il suffit de trouver une bague simple, en argent avec une améthyste pour rappeler le bracelet, la robe suffira pour le reste. Décida le nouvelle princesse des ténèbres.

Elle fouinèrent encore un peu, finissant par trouver leur bonheur, une fine bague en argent soulignant la finesse de ses doigts, dans laquelle était incrustée une unique pierre violette.

Hermione, décidant qu'elle avait suffisamment traîné dans ce magasin, paya les deux bijoux, et ils sortirent. Il était 10h, et ils étaient loin d'avoir terminé!

Laura, toujours aussi joyeuse, prit le sac des mains de son amie, le plaçant dans ceux de Drago avec un clin d'oeil qu'Hermione ne remarqua pas, et traîna Hermione par le bras jusqu'à la prochaine boutique, empêchant cette dernière de voir le sourire de compréhension qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage du fils Malefoy.

Laura s'arrêta devant le magasin où elle avait désormais l'intention d'emmener Hermione, Acces'star. C'était un magasin d'accessoires de luxe, et le simple soupir des garçons fit rire les deux jeunes filles. Eh oui, pour une fois que des garçons étaient obligés de venir avec elles, elles n'allaient pas se priver, quitte à les dégouter pour toujours de faire du shopping. Elles entrèrent dans le magasin on se tenant par le bras, poussant chacune une des deux portes d'entrée. Laura, sachant visiblement parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, entraîna immédiatement Hermione au fond du magasin, devant un mur entièrement recouvert de pochettes. Hermione sourit, elle aurait effectivement besoin de mettre sa baguette quelque part, mais n'y aurait jamais pensé seule. Elle regarda rapidement les choix qui s'offraient à elle, et choisi une pochette du même violet que sa robe, recouvert sur la fermeture de diamants plus ou moins gros. Elle regarda Laura, qui lui tendait elle aussi une pochette, de couleur vert sombre, assez simple. Elles se firent mutuellement un clin d'oeil, elles allaient être sublimes.

Elles se dirigèrent alors vers le comptoir, et payèrent chacune leur pochette.

Lançant aux garçons un sourire que voulait dire « on n'a pas mit tant de temps que ça! », les quatre adolescents ressortirent rapidement du magasin, et se mirent à déambuler joyeusement sur le chemin de traverse, regardant les vitrines pour les filles, et les suivant en parlant du quidditch pour les garçons.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione arrêta de rire, et regarda en face d'elle avec un sourire diabolique, rappelant à Laura qui était son père.

Hermione, ça ne va pas?

Oh, si ça va même très bien! Répondit l'interpellée, gardant toute fois son regard fixé face à elle. Drago? Blaise?

Les deux garçons la rejoignirent vite, craignant pour la sécurité de leur Princesse, puis Drago, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, lui proposa son bras, et afficha le même sourire qu'elle. Ne comprenant pas tout mais ayant reçu l'ordre de rester avec leur princesse, Laura et Blaise les suivirent, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

Et ils pouvaient! Blaise, se rendant compte du groupe vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, lâcha un marmonnement dans lequel Laura ne comprit que le mot « gamins ». Intriguée, elle regarda sa princesse et nouvelle meilleure amie.

Tiens tiens, des traîtres à leur sang et notre petit pote Potter! S'exclama Drago en arrivant à leur hauteur. Mais où est donc votre sang de bourbe?

Tiens ta langue, Malefouine! Répondit Ginny, les yeux humides. C'est à cause de gens de ton espèce si notre Hermione est morte!

Morte? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle est morte? Demanda Blaise, prenant place de l'autre côté de la dite Hermione.

Bande de lâches! Cria aussitôt Ron, je savais que le reteniez prisonnière! Vous êtes simplement jaloux de son pouvoir et de son intelligence!

Prisonnière moi? Vraiment, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte! Fit Hermione, arquant ses sourcils, dans un rôle d'acteur parfait. Vous me retenez prisonnière les garçons? C'est mal, vous savez?

Qui es-tu toi? Je ne t'ai jamais vu, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'apprendre à te connaître, tu n'es rien, et sûrement pas notre Hermione.

Rien? Je vais devoir mettre les choses au clair. Je suis Hermione Jedusor, fille de Lord Voldemort en personne, et si tu ne me reconnaît pas, petite chose répugnante, c'est uniquement que j'ai du changer d'apparence pour pouvoir vous duper comme je l'ai fais.

Ron fit une grimace étrange, puis regarda Harry dans l'espoir que celui-ci lui explique, mais Harry, tout comme Ginny, resta bouche bée en saisissant ce que venait de dire cette brune qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu avant, mais qui avait définitivement la voix d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci était énervée. Ravie de son petit effet, la brune se retourna, lâchant une dernière phrase

Tu devrais fermer la bouche, la belette, tu es encore plus moche comme ça, si c'était possible.

Et ils partirent, éclatant d'un rire froid et moqueur. Ils continuèrent leur lèche-vitrine quelque temps, et Hermione et Laura s'achetèrent une quantité astronomique de fringues, faisant soupirer les garçons qui portaient leurs affaires. Vers midi et demi, ils allèrent tous manger dans un restaurant chic du chemin de traverse, dans lequel Drago était un habitué, ce qui les aida considérablement étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas réservé.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, blaguant et échangeant leur point de vue sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu à Poudlard durant ces six dernières années. Hermione se rendit compte que les serpents n'étaient pas si froids que ça entres amis, ce qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Avec eux, au moins, elle pourrait être elle-même, sans avoir peur d'être constamment jugée.

Après avoir fini de manger, Hermione les invita chez elle, et ils passèrent leur après-midi au bord de la piscine, nageant, riant, et se faisant des blagues de Serpentards, comme quand Laura avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas aller dans l'eau pour ne pas abimer sa coiffure, et que Hermione et Blaise l'avait portée, sous le regard amusé de son cousin, ignorant les appels à l'aide de sa cousine, et qu'ils l'avaient lâchée dans l'eau. Ils rirent tous en se rendant compte que les cheveux de la jolie blonde bouclaient en séchant, et les garçons firent le rapprochement avec les anciens cheveux de leur nouvelle princesse, les faisant tous rire. Bref, ils s'amusèrent et passèrent de bons moments tous ensemble.

Finalement, son père rentra, et Hermione du prendre congé de ses amis, qui lui assurèrent qu'ils se verraient de toute façon au bal de samedi. La belle brune embrassa ses nouveaux amis, et se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre se changer, avant de descendre passer du temps avec son père, et lui montrer une des robes qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Elle descendit rapidement, et rejoignit son père à son bureau.

Père, auriez-vous un instant à m'accorder? Fit-elle en frappant à la porte de son bureau

Bien sûr mon enfant, mais fais vite, j'ai à faire.

Oui Père, répondit la jeune fille en rentrant dans le bureau.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, montrant sa nouvelle robe à son père comme une adolescente normale, oubliant qu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort.

Oui, lui dit son père d'une voix lasse, et?

Je voulais simplement vous montrer ma nouvelle robe Père, et vous remercier de m'avoir laissée sortir.

Hermione, rassures-moi, tu n'es pas venue me déranger uniquement pour ça? Répondit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix trop calme pour le bien de sa fille.

Cette dernière, se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le déranger pour ça, finit par ajouter

Et je voulais vous demander si j'ai la permission d'aller accompagnée au bal de samedi?

Ça dépend, répondit Voldemort, avec qui voudrais-tu y aller?

Avec Drago Malefoy Père.

T'a-t-il proposé d'y aller avec lui? Demanda Tom, d'une voix où perçait la colère.

Pas exactement, répondit prudemment sa fille, il m'a simplement dit qu'aller au bal seule pourrait me dé-crédibiliser, et qu'en plus d'être un jeune homme charmant et de bonne famille, il était le seul enfant de vos Mangemorts les plus proches.

Et il a raison. Très bien, tu as ma bénédiction. Vas maintenant, j'ai du travail.

Hermione baissa humblement la tête et sorti, prenant soin à ne pas faire de bruit en fermant la porte. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, dina rapidement, et partit se coucher, la journée l'ayant réellement fatiguée.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello girls! Vos reviews m'ont fait suuper plaisir! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, j'ai déménagé entre temps, et je finis le déménagement en fin de semaine, donc je serais toute à vous à partir de la semaine prochaine :) **

**En attendant, je vous en poste quelques uns d'un coup, ça vous fera de la lecture pour ce week end :) **

Nedwige Stew : Merci ma belle, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)

Aurélie Malefoy : Trop mignon ton message, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, et que j'en mettrais assez pour toi ;)

Lylee-Hannah : Merci ma puce, tu vas pas être déçue, ça y est, ça se met en place doucement :)

DramionePower04 : Merci ma chérie, ça me touche, je suis aussi une grande fan des dramione. Et oui, il arrive, je vais même faire prochainement un chapitre uniquement sur lui normalement ;)

Megan : Oh, je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'ai donné ton nom à un de mes perso, j'espère que ça ne te décevra pas. Elle ne devrait pas tarder... Mais merci pour tes encouragements! J'aime bien l'idée de relever ce défi :)

**Aller, j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous laisse lire! Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent, ça me fait plaisir, et ça m'a encore plus motivé pour ma fic' :)**

Le lendemain, Hermione resta un moment à paresser sur son lit. Elle se sentait tellement bien, assise sur son lit, à paresser! Elle avait encore rarement eu ce droit. D'un coup, elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas le droit! Elle jeta un regard à son réveil magique, on était vendredi, et il était 6h12. Flûte, il fallait qu'elle se lève. Grommelant sur le fait que même les elfes de maison dormaient plus qu'elle, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Et d'un coup, sourit en repensant à l'association S.A.L.E qu'elle avait créé. Comment avaient-ils pu croire qu'elle en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire de leur sort? Elle secoua la tête, amusée. Ils étaient vraiment stupides. Comment pourraient-ils gagner la guerre avec ça?

Elle prit son temps pour se préparer, et, voyant qu'elle avait un peu de temps, envoya un parchemin à Drago pour le prévenir que son père avait accepté sa demande d'être son cavalier, et un à Laura, pour la prévenir qu'elle serait accompagnée de son cousin au bal du lendemain. Elle fut prête à 6h52. Elle se dirigea vers son boudoir de réception, où sa préceptrice devait déjà l'attendre. Elle songea que cette femme aigrie ne devait probablement pas avoir de vie, sinon, elle serait au moins à l'heure, et pas autant en avance.

Elle arriva à la salle, où, effectivement, son professeur l'attendait déjà.

Je vois que mes leçons commencent à rentrer Princesse. Il était temps, vous devez être prête demain.

Oui Madame, je suis au courant. Avez-vous passé une belle journée hier?

Très belle, j'ai enfin pu passer du temps avec des gens qui avaient de l'éducation, et que le moindre geste ne me faisait pas rougir. Fit la vieille femme, d'un ton de reproche.

J'en suis heureuse pour vous.

Moui, bon, commençons. Un jeune homme s'approche de vous, vous fait un baise-main, et vous propose une danse, que répondez-vous?

Question piège, de quelle lignée est ce jeune homme?

Bien, c'est un sang mêlé.

Je décline poliment, si il est là, c'est que mon père en a besoin.

C'est exact. Une femme adulte de sang pur vous propose un verre?

Si j'ai déjà le mien, je décline poliment en remerciant, si je n'en ai pas, je prends le verre en remerciant, et j'engage la conversation.

Et ces questionnements continuèrent durant les deux heures qui suivirent. Hermione ne fit aucune faute, répondant parfaitement à chaque fois, et la vieille dame sembla se relâcher quelque peu. Après deux heures de questionnement, elle finit par baisser la tête, signe chez elle de grand respect et jeta un regard sur l'heure.

Bien, vous devriez pouvoir vous débrouiller en haute société sans me faire honte. Maintenant, nous allons voir les noms des sang purs, et des sang mêlés les plus connus, pour que vous les reconnaissiez demain.

Elle agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître un espèce de miroir, qui reflétait Lucius Malefoy.

Lucius Malefoy, est à ce jour à la tête de la lignée la plus pure qui soit, ce qui le place juste après votre père en niveau de rang. Sa femme, Narcissa, est une Black, nous parleront de sa famille toute à l'heure, et leur fils, Drago, a à ce jour le sang le plus pur des enfants de votre âge.

Je connais la famille Malefoy.

Tais-toi, impertinente! Ah, vraiment? Comment s'appelait le père de Lucius, accueilli par Merlin?

Abraxas Malefoy.

Abraxas, Titus, Caïus Malefoy.

Des noms romains?

Sa mère, Sylvia, accueillie par Merlin, vouait un culte sans pareil aux empereurs romains. « Lucius » a une connotation romaine aussi.

Mais pas Drago.

Drago signifie dragon en romain, petite inculte. Continuons. De la famille Black, nous allons partir de Narcissa Blarya Black épouse Malefoy. Jeune soeur de Bellatrix Cyrks Black épouse Lestrange, fille de Druella Rosier épouse Black, accueillie par Merlin, et Cygnus Black III, accueilli par Merlin, grand frère d'Orion Nigellus Black, accueilli par Merlin, mari de Walburga Black épouse Black, sa cousine au deuxième degrés, accueillie par Merlin, père de Regulus Arcturus Black, accueilli par Merlin dans de mystérieuses circonstances. Puis nous avons la famille Lestrange...

Et le cour continua comme ça jusqu'à 13h30, où elles firent une pause pour déjeuner. Hermione avait la tête qui tournait, elle était complètement perdue. Tom les rejoint pendant leur collation, faisant s'aplatir par terre la pauvre préceptrice, qui avait frôlé la crise cardiaque, et se lever Hermione, qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il sourit en regardant sa fille, jusqu'à ce que la préceptrice, qui ne tenait visiblement pas à la vie plus que ça, fit à Hermione la remarque que l'on devait tous, sans exceptions, s'incliner devant notre maître. Voldemort, l'entendant parler à sa fille de cette manière devant lui, rentra dans une colère folle, et tua la pauvre femme d'un avada bien placé. Calmé, il regarda le cadavre, puis sa fille, et lui demanda

Veux-tu que je te trouve une autre préceptrice Hermione?

Merci Père, mais je me débrouillerai, je n'ai plus qu'à finir les lignées de sang purs, et les sang mêlés importants.

Elle aurait du commencer par ça, j'ai à nouveau envie de la tuer.

C'est déjà fait Père. Je vais finir seule, ne vous inquiétez pas, et je serais fin prête demain, je vous en fais la promesse.

Je te crois ma fille, je sais que tu ne voudrais pas me mettre dans l'embarras. En attendant, la tapisserie des Gaunt, descendants de Salazar Serpentard, est sur le mur de ma bibliothèque, à mon étage, si tu veux y jeter un œil. Et j'ai des documents sur toutes les généalogies. Mais attention, ne touches qu'aux livres qui parlent de ça! Certains de mes livres sont trop dangereux pour toi, et ne sont réservés qu'à mon usage personnel.

Oh, mais Père, je suis majeure! Quand aurais-je le droit?

A ma mort. Maintenant vas.

Oui Père.

Hermione, ravie d'avoir enfin le droit de pénétrer dans cette pièce si mystérieuse, n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui répète. Elle partit rapidement, ne laissant pas l'occasion à son père de changer d'avis. Celui-ci soupira, et, avant de descendre, appela Silka.

Mon maître m'a appelé Monsieur?

Que lit-elle?

La magie noire, ou comment se tourner vers les Ténèbres, de Cadmus Peverell, Monsieur.

Que fait-elle d'autre?

Elle a écouté de la musique sorcière hier matin en se levant, et sinon, elle ne fais que ses leçons, à part hier où elle est sortie Monsieur.

Préviens moi immédiatement si elle fait autre chose.

Oui Maître, Silka est un bon elfe de maison Maître, Silka dira au Maître tout ce qu'il veut savoir.

Disparais.

Et le grand mage noir, resté seul dans la pénombre du couloir, sourit. Il avait vraiment retrouvé sa fille, et elle ne l'avait pas trahit. Il allait régner sur le monde, aux côtés de sa dernière raison de vivre, et il allait venger l'amour de sa vie. Il allait détruire toute la famille de celui qui avait tué sa femme violemment, à la moldue, par derrière, sans lui laisser de chance, ni de dignité. Il allait détruire les Potter lentement, à petit feu, et il éradiquerait cette engeance maudite de la surface de la planète. Personne n'avait le droit de détruire un descendant de Salazar, le fusse-t-il par alliance. Encore moins un traître à son sang qui épousait de la racaille. Il se l'était promis.

Il sourit encore. Oui, l'avenir s'annonçait radieux. Pour lui.

Reprenant ses esprits, il descendit dans son bureau, où il s'enferma à clé. Être le maître du monde prenait beaucoup de temps, mais c'était un sacrifice qu'il s'était engagé à faire longtemps auparavant.

Hermione, quant à elle, était plongée dans ses livres. Elle avait enfin découvert la bibliothèque personnelle de son père, cette pièce si mystérieuse dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de pénétrer. C'était une pièce simple et froide, fonctionnelle, uniquement occupée de deux fauteuils majestueux en cuir, positionnés en face du feu, et des étagères immenses, contenant des milliers de livres, rangés par ordre alphabétique. Elle s'y sentait bien. Le seul mur qui n'était pas recouvert d'une étagère était celui sur lequel était placée la tapisserie généalogique des Gaunt, positionné à côté d'une fenêtre donnant sur la piscine et le rosier de sa mère.

Elle qui avait toujours aimé apprendre et qui était restée si longtemps loin de son monde et de sa famille s'en donnait à coeur joie. Elle était stupéfaite de voir que tous les sang purs, ou presque étaient des cousins au second, ou troisième degrés. Aucun de ses congénères n'était vraiment isolé. Elle se découvrit une affiliation aux Bulstrode, aux Flint, aux Parkinson... Elle resta toute l'après midi plongée dans ces livres, jusqu'à être interrompue par un grand duc, qui frappait doucement à sa fenêtre. Elle soupira, se détachant avec peine de son ouvrage, et agita sa baguette pour lui ouvrir. Le fier volatile s'envola du rebord de la fenêtre pour se poser sur le dossier du fauteuil non-utilisé, et tendit la patte, ses yeux perçants fixés sur la jeune fille. Elle posa Le livre des généalogies sang purs à travers les âges sur la table en bois disposée entre les deux fauteuils et la cheminée, et se leva pour récupérer la lettre.

_ Princesse, _

_Je suis ravi que notre maître ait accepté que tu m'accompagnes à ton bal d'intronisation, et je t'attendrais en haut des escaliers, à 21h, heure officielle de ton entrée d'après mon père. Tu ne pourras pas me rater, je serais le grand blond le plus beau de la soirée. _

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien. _

_Bonne soirée, et à demain, _

_DM_

Elle sourit, ravie que Drago essaye de la rassurer, et regarda l'heure. Il était déjà 18h37, et si elle voulait manger avant de dormir, il était temps qu'elle aille se préparer pour rejoindre Severus et son père.

Elle appela Silka, pour qu'elle nourrisse le hibou, et monta rapidement se changer. Elle enfila une de ses nouvelles robes, avec des chaussures qu'elle n'avait encore jamais mises, et lança un sort pour ne pas risquer les ampoules. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle s'habitue à marcher avec des talons d'ici à demain.

Fière de sa tenue, elle se maquilla légèrement, et laissa ses cheveux défaits.

Fin prête, elle descendit rejoindre son père et son mentor, dans la salle à manger.

Elle fut la dernière arrivée, et fit donc le tour de la table, acceptant le baise-main de Severus, et le baiser sur le front de son père.

Puis elle s'installa à sa place, toujours à la droite de son père et en face Severus.

Ce dernier la complimenta sur sa tenue, comme il se devait, et elle accepta l'éloge humblement, en remerciant et en baissant la tête, faisant sourire son père et Severus de fierté.

Le repas se passa parfaitement bien, Hermione se tint comme il convenait à une Lady, et retint toutes les remarques sur sa mère qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Énerver son père la veille de son bal d'intronisation n'étant vraiment pas une bonne idée. Elle prit part à la conversation tout en restant à sa place de Lady, soupirant parfois intérieurement sur le peu de place accordée à ces dernières.

Le repas se fini joyeusement et, laissant les hommes prendre leur digestif dans le boudoir pour parler stratégie, elle se retira dignement dans ses appartements.

Elle passa rapidement dans la bibliothèque de son père récupérer l'ouvrage sur les sang purs qu'elle n'avait pas fini, et s'isola dans sa chambre. Elle se démaquilla rapidement, passa une courte nuisette noire en dentelle, et s'allongea sur le lit.

Elle fini rapidement sa lecture et se coucha, sachant qu'elle devrait être en forme pour le lendemain.


	6. Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, Hermione paressa dans son lit de longues heures, sachant qu'elle avait toute la journée pour se préparer. Finalement, soupirant un bon coup, elle fini par se lever et appela Silka, pour que celle-ci lui fasse couler un bain. En attendant, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque, récupérer son livre sur la magie noire qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fini. Puis, passant devant, elle se décida à aller voir sa chambre d'adolescente. Elle ouvrit légèrement sa chambre, et eut un sourire sincère en la voyant. Elle n'y était pas restée longtemps, mais c'était ici qu'elle et son père avaient mis au point leur plan, c'était la seule pièce où ils ne risquaient pas d'être découverts. Comme pour sa chambre d'enfant, celle-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était allée. C'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Au fond à droite, son grand lit avait des têtes de serpents aux quatre coins, qui lui parlaient en fourchelang jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Ses draps, faits de soie d'arachne, brillaient doucement d'une lueur vert sombre qu'elle avait toujours adoré. Sa moquette et ses murs clairs lui avaient permis d'installer toutes sortes d'objets de magie noires, qu'elle avait même fini par oublié, mais qu'elle adorait, enfant. Cette pièce était truffée de pièges, offerts par son Parrain, rendant impossible toute entrée dans la chambre, son père excepté. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la mort de sa mère, et cette tragédie l'avait rendu un brin paranoïaque, songea-t-elle avec amusement. Mais son père était mortellement sérieux. Pendant deux ans, après la mort de sa femme, il lui avait interdit de sortir, et l'avait empêché de voir quiconque, même son précepteur de l'époque. Elle avait tout perdu en perdant sa mère, réalisa-t-elle, sombre. Elle avait perdu sa mère, bien sûr, mais aussi son père, qui n'a plus jamais été comme avant, ses amis, ses professeurs, son Parrain...

Son Parrain! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas songé à aller le voir? Maintenant qu'elle avait pensé à lui, elle voulait aller le voir immédiatement. Elle referma la porte en y replaçant le piège qui y était apposé et qui ne permettait qu'à quelqu'un de son sang d'y rentrer, et se dirigea rapidement vers sa nouvelle chambre. Elle enleva sa nuisette, la laissant à terre, et fila dans la salle de bain, surprenant Silka qui lui mettait un coussin sur le rebord pour qu'elle puisse y poser sa tête. Elle s'enfonça dans l'eau, permettant à l'eau chaude de la détendre avant ses retrouvailles avec son Parrain, et pensa à son père.

Puis-je aller le voir? Pensa-t-elle très fort

Oui.

La voix de son père résonna longtemps dans sa tête, comme une grosse cloche.

Elle marmonna quelque chose sur le fait de ne jamais avoir d'intimité, même dans son bain, et entendit résonner le rire de son père.

Si tu ne veux pas que je lise tes pensées, fermes ton esprit. Et ne penses pas aussi fort, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose.

Elle sourit. Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait pour elle. C'était pénible et un brin emprisonnant, mais il le faisait par peur de la perdre.

Vous m'avez manqué Père.

Prends ton bain et vas voir ton Parrain ma fille, nous parleront plus tard. _Je t'aime, tu es ma dernière raison de vivre._ Ajouta-t-il en fourchelang.

Elle sourit, comprenant qu'il était en présence d'un très bon occlumens qui pouvait lire ses pensées et donc savoir de quoi parlait le maître. Elle se concentra pour fermer son esprit, se lava rapidement, ayant hâte de voir son Parrain.

Une fois prête, elle passa une jolie robe d'été, courte et blanche, qui lui donnerait probablement une crise cardiaque, se maquilla légèrement, et transplana, étant la seule, avec son père, capable de le faire n'importe où dans le manoir.

Elle réapparut devant une grille sombre, caché au milieu d'un bois. « Toujours aussi paranoïaque », songea-t-elle. Elle apposa sa baguette contre celle-ci, l'ouvrant immédiatement. Il ne m'a jamais enlevé de la liste, réalisa-t-elle dans un sourire attendri.

Elle traversa le parc rempli de ronces et de rosiers épineux, baguette à la main pour se frayer un chemin. Elle arriva finalement devant une petite porte sombre, donnant accès à ce qui ressemblait à une chaumière délabrée. « Décidément, il ne s'est pas arrangé avec l'âge », pensa-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il écoutait ses pensées depuis qu'elle avait franchi les grilles. Elle poussa la porte, révélant une entrée immense, qui, à elle seule, n'aurait pu être contenue dans la modeste demeure qui masquait le château de son Parrain. Reconnaissant les lieux familiers et les odeurs, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par les odeurs de potions sur le feu qui émanaient du sous-sol. Elle descendit quelques marches, entendant les plaintes des misérables enfermés dans les cachots, et poussa la lourde porte en bois qui masquait la salle de potions.

Mon âge n'a rien à voir avec le reste, petite impertinente, et tu aurais pu venir plus tôt.

J'avais des choses plus urgentes à faire que de voir un vieux crouton qui ne sort jamais de chez lui, répondit-elle, ravie de retrouver leurs échanges méchants, masquant avec peine l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Et tu aurais pu t'habiller autrement pour venir me voir, gourgandine, on dirait une nymphe. Fit la voix de son oncle, sortant des profondeurs abyssales de la salle.

Vraiment? Je pensais vous faire plaisir en m'habillant de cette manière. Après tout, c'est votre sœur qui m'a offert cette robe, puisqu'elle était dans mon dressing.

Ma sœur a toujours eu des goûts douteux quant aux vêtements de sa fille. Fit son Parrain, apparaissant à son regard, un grand sourire aux lèvres trahissant ses véritables pensées.

C'est donc pour ça que ne m'avez jamais aimé mon Oncle, je ressemble trop à Mère à votre sens.

Parfaitement. Viens là, dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Ravie, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son oncle, retrouvant avec plaisir cette odeur si familière. Ce dernier sourit, et lui caressa les cheveux, profitant du fait de pouvoir enfin la serrer dans ses bras.

Alors, nièce indigne, pourquoi ne viens-tu me voir que maintenant?

Je n'y ai pas pensé, Parrain. Dit Hermione sincèrement. Et, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire, j'avais mieux à faire que venir m'enfermer de mon plein gré dans des cachots.

Assurément, voir ton Oncle n'est pas ta priorité.

Vous m'avez manqué, même si vous êtes encore plus froid et austère que votre parc et l'illusion de la chaumière.

Tu m'as manqué aussi, même si tu n'es qu'une gourgandine qui ne pense qu'à son plaisir immédiat.

Eh oui, que voulez-vous? La jeunesse, de nos jours...

Orlando VIII, dernier du nom, descendant de la très noble famille des Capulets, rois de France, et des Médicis, famille régnante de Florence, sorcier hors pair et Maître de l'art des potions, sang pur ignoré et déclaré mort mystérieusement, regarda la dernière personne qui venait le voir, un sourire triste sur le visage.

Tu m'as manqué Hermione.

Cette dernière sourit. S'il en était toujours l'instigateur, il était aussi invariablement le premier à cesser leurs joutes verbales, depuis toujours.

Vous m'avez manqué aussi. Mais vous vous répétez Parrain, deviendriez-vous sénile? Lui répondit-elle, un sourire venant contredire ses dernières paroles.

Ils tenaient réellement l'un à l'autre, de part leur liens familiaux, leur intelligence hors du commun, mais surtout parce qu'ils se rappelaient mutuellement Lyra, première du nom, soeur d'Orlando, et mère d'Hermione. Hermione par leur grande ressemblance physique et leurs intelligences supérieures, et Orlando par sa répartie et sa joie de vivre.

Orlando l'invita à sa table pour le déjeuner, et envoya un hibou à son père pour le prévenir.

Il mangèrent donc ensemble, sur une de ces grandes salles de roi qui n'existent plus, et qui sont oubliés de tous, devisant joyeusement de ce que fût leur vie depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Ils parlèrent tellement, qu'à 16h ils furent interrompus par un hibou de son père, disant qu'une jeune sang pur trépignait dans le hall pour voir sa princesse, souhaitant se préparer en sa compagnie.

Ce doit être Laura, dont je vous ai parlé, mon Oncle!

Alors vas, laisse moi seul, nièce indigne! Mais reviens vite.

Hermione sourit, émue de l'avoir retrouvé, et, après l'avoir embrassé sur les deux joues, et sur son crâne maintenant chauve pour l'embêter, elle prit la fuite, riant des noms d'oiseaux que lui criait son parrain.

Elle sortit, se dépêcha de quitter la propriété, et transplana, sous les yeux étonnés d'un écureuil qui ne mangerait plus jamais de noisettes.

Hermione arriva devant les grilles de son manoir, le sourire aux lèvres. Revoir son oncle lui avait remonté le moral, et elle se sentait prête à affronter son bal d'intronisation. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa nouvelle meilleure amie qui, effectivement, faisait les cent pas dans son boudoir de réception. Dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce, Laura lui sauta littéralement dessus.

Où étais-tu ?

Je suis allée voir de la famille, répondit Hermione, prudente. Son parrain avait simulé sa mort car trop de personnes lui en voulait. Il était de sang royal, et ce sang a énormément de vertus en potions.

Bref, aucune importance. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, pour être prête à temps pour ton intro. J'ai tout prévu! D'abord, on va prendre un bain pour se détendre et parler potins, ça fait des sujets de discussion face aux douairières. T'as une grande baignoire?

Bien sûr, répondit Hermione, un peu dépassée par l'enthousiasme de la jolie blonde.

Elle finit néanmoins par appeler Silka pour lui ordonner de leur préparer un bain.

Avec des bulles roses et violettes, et un parfum aux plantes relaxantes! Ajouta Laura, toujours très en forme et visiblement grande connaisseuse. Au fait Hermione, c'est vrai que tu choisis ta cour ce soir?

Qui t'as parlé de ça?

Mon oncle, Lucius. Il est très fier que Drago t'accompagne ce soir, tu sais? Il dit que t'afficher avec lui leur garantira une position plus importante au sein des fidèles. Il dit aussi qu'il faudra que tu te maries un jour et qu'il aimerais que ce soit Drago, en parlant de ça, tu sais que...

Stop! La coupa Hermione.

Quoi?

Je me marierais avec celui que mon père choisiras, tu le sais bien. Quant à ma cour, oui, je commence ce soir, mais les choix ne seront pas définitifs. Je voudrais que tu m'aides, d'ailleurs. Et c'était sensé rester un secret, évidement.

Je serais trop contente de t'aider! C'est vrai que je connais la plupart des gens qui seront là ce soir, et je serais donc ton grand conseiller d'une certaine manière, hein?

Oui, si tu veux, répondit Hermione, amusée.

Et pour ton mariage, tu n'es promise à personne, j'ai vérifié dans le grand livre. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange, parce que Drago non plus. Enfin, il est fiancé à Pansy, mais c'est récent, et Lucius n'a fait aucune promesse solennelle. Ce qui est étrange venant de sa part. Franchement, vous seriez fiancés, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Mais quand tu as disparu pour ta mission, le charme s'est effacé. Il va peut-être revenir?

Tu rêves Laura, j'ai déjà récupéré mon apparence physique et ma vie, rien ne va encore arriver, c'est très improbable.

Improbable, mais pas impossible. Ou alors, ton père attend le dernier moment pour trouver quelqu'un qui soit vraiment digne de toi, et qui pourra prendre sa place à sa mort.

Personne ne prendra sa place, mon père ne mourra pas. Fit Hermione, catégorique. Son père était immortel, il ne pouvait mourir. Rien ne lui enlèverait.

D'accord, mais tu vas bien devoir te marier, comme nous toutes.

Flint est fort.

Mais pas intelligent, il ne sait qu'obéir aux ordres, sans jamais prendre de décisions par lui même.

Zabini est fort et intelligent.

… Oui...

Aha! J'en étais sûre, tu aimes Zabini!

Tais toi!

Lalala, Laura et Blaise, Blaise et Laura, ouh ouh!

Le bain est prêt mesdemoiselles.

L'elfe était arrivé quelques secondes avant, et ne voyait pas du tout sa maîtresse comme ça. Elle était en train de sautiller partout en chantant des paroles pas vraiment entraînantes sur un air guilleret mais plat. Elle avait décidé de les couper avant d'aller faire son rapport à son maître. Parce que, le fait que Laura aime Zabini, Silka s'en fichait, mais le fait que la maîtresse ne soit intéressée par personne et attende la décision de son père, c'était plus intéressant pour le maître.

Pendant que les filles se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain, Silka réfléchissait à quand elle pourrait déranger le maître. Il fallait qu'il le sache avant ce soir, et jusqu'à la soirée, la maîtresse aurait probablement besoin d'elle.

La petite elfe de maison, soucieuse de bien faire, avait déjà sorti les serviettes de bain pour les filles, et disposé deux matelas côte à côte, avec des huiles, des crèmes et des lotions pour le corps.

Puisque tout était prêt et que les filles prendrait sûrement leur temps dans le bain, elle claqua des doigts et disparu.

Loin de se douter des malheurs de son elfe, Hermione se montrait pour la première fois nue devant quelqu'un, et c'était une femme.

Pas pudique pour un sou, Laura la regardait, l'invitant à venir dans le bain. Hermione poussa un soupir sous les rires de son amie, et finit, elle aussi, par rentrer dans l'immense baignoire. Engourdies par l'eau chaude et les effluves de plantes, les deux filles papotèrent tranquillement, Laura lui racontant les derniers scoops sang purs, et Hermione sa mission.

Lorsqu'elles furent devenues rouges, elles sortirent du bain. Elles se séchèrent l'une après l'autre dans la douche magique, puis s'enveloppèrent des grandes serviettes-éponges, douces et légères.

Elles se dirigèrent en riant vers la chambre, et s'allongèrent sur les matelas, avant d'appeler Silka et une autre elfe, Caly, pour se faire masser avec les huiles et les crèmes. Puis elles se firent maquiller, pour Hermione avec un fard nuancé de parme et de violets, qui scintillait de mille feux, avec un peu de blush et un léger gloss rosé naturel, et pour Laura un dégradé d'or et de rose pâle, avec un fin trait d'eye liner, et un rouge à lèvre rouge clair, soulignant ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Puis elles se firent coiffer, avec pour Hermione quelques anglaises et quelques tresses dans ses cheveux lâchés, donnant un effet sauvage à la tenue, et pour Laura une couronne de tresses, sur ses cheveux lâchés lisses qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos.

Enfin, elles passèrent leur tenue, la robe de leur première rencontre pour Hermione, et une robe dorée pour Laura, longue et près du corps, avec un décolleté en V et des manches longues qui s'attachaient aux majeurs, fendue jusqu'à la limite de ses cuisses.

Pour parachever le tout, elles passèrent leurs bijoux, le bracelet et la bague pour Hermione, et une pince-papillon enchantée ainsi qu'un fin collier d'or pour Laura.

Puis, riant et se chamaillant, elles s'installèrent dans la salle de jeu d'Hermione, devenue depuis sa majorité un espèce de petit salon particulier, avec des murs vert foncé tissés d'argent, et l'emblème de Serpentard occupant tout un mur. La pièce était uniquement dotée de fauteuils et de canapés aux couleurs de Serpentard, faisant probablement penser à la salle commune des verts et argents.

Elles s'installèrent face au feu, et discutèrent de choses et d'autres en attendant le début de la soirée pour Laura, et son appel pour Hermione.


	7. Chapitre 6

Le début de la soirée arriva, et les filles furent rejointes par Drago, qui ne devait apparaître qu'en même temps que Hermione. Laura partit, les laissant seule, étant tenue de participer à la soirée dès le début de celle-ci.

Drago et Hermione restèrent donc seuls dans l'ancienne salle de jeu de cette dernière. Hermione ne savait pas comment engager la conversation avec ce jeune homme qui, même s'il faisait partie de son milieu, l'avait insulté et rabaissé plus que les autres, et qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur elle en particulier, alors qu'ils étaient très proches, étant jeunes.

Ce fut Drago qui engagea la conversation, avec cette voix trainante qui le caractérisait.

C'est amusant ta coiffure, on dirait les cheveux de ton ancienne toi. C'est joli, quoiqu'un peu broussailleux.

C'est amusant, si je me rappelle bien, tu as toujours été le premier à me rabaisser, notamment à cause de mes cheveux, et aujourd'hui tu aimes bien? Parce que je suis sang pure, probablement.

Tu sais, ton père nous as rendu nos souvenirs de toi. A moi aussi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pendant six ans pour me laisser t'insulter après tout ce que je t'avais promis. Je crois que je m'en veux un petit peu. Je n'aurais pas du autant m'acharner sur toi, je ne supportais juste pas l'idée qu'une fille de moldus soit aussi brillante, et meilleure que moi dans tous les domaines. Et j'ai toujours senti un vide en moi sans jamais savoir d'où il venait.

Drago se tenait dos à elle, les mains croisées dans le dos, et était plongé dans la contemplation du feu. Il évitait précautionneusement de la regarder. Décidant d'ignorer la dernière phrase, Hermione prit la parole.

Je me demandais si tu t'en souviendrais un jour. Et ça n'a pas été facile à supporter. Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou j'ai failli te balancer que j'étais aussi pure que toi. Mais j'avais une mission à remplir, et tu sais bien que les sentiments n'ont pas leur place dans ces moments là.

Je sais. Tu crois qu'on pourrait... reprendre notre relation là où on l'avait laissé?

Non. Je pourrais essayer d'apprendre à te connaître de nouveau, mais j'ai changé, et il m'est impossible de l'oublier. Apprends à me connaître, je ferais de même, et si ça doit se faire, que ça se fasse aussi naturellement que la première fois.

D'accord, je peux essayer. Et si, en attendant ton appel, on jouait à un jeu? Fit Drago, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il la défiait.

Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione, bluffée par la rapidité avec laquelle il avait remis son masque.

Je te dis trois phrases, dont une seule est vraie, et tu dois trouver laquelle. Ensuite, on fera le contraire, ok?

D'accord, commence.

Je suis amoureux. J'aime le jus de citrouille. Et je déteste les elfes de maison.

Hermione sourit. Il détestait les elfes depuis la fois où, cachés derrière un canapé dans le salon, un elfe les avait dénoncé à leur parents, qui les avaient punis avec une rare violence pour les avoir espionnés.

Tu détestes les elfes, encore?

Oui, fit Drago dans un sourire. Même si pendant longtemps je ne me suis pas souvenu de pourquoi.

Hermione poussa un soupir de bien-être. Retrouver le Drago qu'elle avait connu lui faisait du bien autant que ça lui faisait peur. Elle savait à quel point impressionner son père était important pour Drago, et depuis que Laura lui avait parlé de son souhait de les marier, elle avait peur que Drago ne revienne vers elle que pour faire plaisir à son paternel. Elle décida néanmoins de continuer le jeu.

Je suis stressée par mon intro. J'ai envie de rester à Gryffondor. Et j'ai peur de mon père.

Noon, fit Drago dans un sourire, tu veux rester chez les bouffondors?

Hermione rit, et lui envoya un coussin, que Drago évita. Puis il en relança un, et ils partirent sans même s'en rendre compte dans une de ces batailles de polochons qui avaient rythmé leur enfance. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione, désarmée, se jeta sur Drago pour le chatouiller. Assise à califourchon sur lui, elle ne s'arrêta de le chatouiller qu'en croisant son regard, ces magnifiques yeux aux couleurs du ciel, qui étaient d'un bleu azur bouleversant. Elle cessa donc ses gamineries et le regarda droit dans les yeux, la respiration haletante, les cheveux encore plus sauvage qu'avant, les joues rouges d'avoir trop ri et les yeux pétillant de bonheur dans sa jolie robe. Drago, soufflé devant la beauté de cette amie retrouvée, ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, dérangés par Silka, qui venait avertir sa maîtresse que l'appel était prévu pour bientôt. Drago remit son masque de froideur en lui demandant, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Ça va mieux Princesse?

Hermione sourit, et baissa la tête. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de son père, il était le paternel le moins violent des sang purs d'Angleterre.

Ça va, merci. Je me sens prête à dompter les serpents!

Alors, jetons-nous dans la fosse! Lança Drago en lui tendant le bras.

Hermione l'accepta, et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le premier étage, où ils devraient attendre l'appel. Pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'escalier, Drago ralentit, en, lui prenant le bras, stoppa la marche de la jeune femme.

\- Je sais qu'on est pressés et que l'on doit y aller, et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont il faut faire ça, mais tu voulais une parure digne des plus belles impératrices non? Ou, quelque chose du genre du moins. Il se trouve que j'ai hérité à la mort d'une de mes grands tantes par alliance de la majorité du trésor de l'impératrice Sissi d'Autriche, dont cette tiare, et je voudrais, si tu l'acceptes, que tu la porte pendant ton intronisation. Personne ne sait qu'elle est à moi, mais nous deux le sauront, ça pourrait être notre secret. Et te voir avec un de mes cadeaux me réconforterait.

Soufflée devant la beauté du diadème, Hermione resta sans voix un instant, détaillant le bijoux. Il était forgé d'or blanc, et incrusté de pierreries vertes et mauves, il complèterait parfaitement sa tenue. Elle leva finalement la tête, lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires, et posa la couronne sur sa tête, se sentant immédiatement elle-même. Elle était la Princesse des Ténèbres, et ce soir, personne de pourrait l'oublier.

Redevenus calmes, Drago proposa à Hermione son bras, qu'elle accepta, et ils traversèrent lentement le couloir, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Arrivés en haut des marches, mais cachés de la vue des invités, Drago posa sa main gauche sur son avant bras droit, là où la main d'Hermione le serrait. Elle avait le visage impassible des sang-purs, mais un regard acéré pourrait voir la crispation de sa mâchoire. Et Drago le savait, elle ne devait absolument rien laisser paraître pour pouvoir se revendiquer fille légitime du maître. Il lui effleura d'abord la main, la faisant tressaillir et tourner son regard vers lui, et il lui chuchota

Je suis là Princesse, et je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Jamais. C'est une promesse.

Une promesse que tu as déjà brisée.

Sans me rappeler l'avoir faite ni la personne à qui je l'avais faite. J'ai le droit aux circonstances atténuantes, non?

Non.

Hermione savait qu'elle devrait lui pardonner, comme elle avait pardonné à tous les autres, mais elle avait passé tellement de temps seule, à souffrir de ne pouvoir se confier à personne qu'elle avait tourné sa colère vers une seule personne. Son ancien meilleur ami devenu son pire ennemi en quelques mois.

Au moment où Drago s'apprêtait à répondre, Lord Voldemort se leva, ce dont ils se rendirent compte en entendant le silence qui se faisait dans la pièce.

\- Mes chers fidèles, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui est le jour où je vous présente ma descendance. Celle devant laquelle vous devrez vous incliner respectueusement, et qui prendra ma place au moment venu. Celle qui, par une mission dans laquelle elle a consacré six ans de sa vie, revient parmi nous en nous offrant la victoire sur un plateau d'argent agrémenté de petites douceurs.

Il y eu quelques rires dans la salle.

\- Vous vous rappelez certainement d'Hermione Granger, sang de bourbe et meilleure amie de celui-qui-a-trop-survécu? Je vous présente ma fille, Hermione Jedusor de son vrai nom, accompagnée par Drago Malefoy.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et, suivant son cavalier, elle descendit lentement les marches, le visage parfaitement impassible, lançant des regards froids à l'assemblée rassemblée à ses pieds. Ils s'avancèrent dans la foule jusqu'aux côtés de Tom, se plaçant chacun d'un côté de lui sur l'estrade, Hermione à sa droite sur son trône, et Drago à sa gauche, debout, dans une position royale.

Drago, le regard fier et hautain, lançait des regards à l'assemblée, semblant menacer quiconque de proférer une seule insulte à l'encontre de celle qui était sa cavalière.

Hermione, légèrement intimidée devant autant de monde qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis très longtemps, gardait cependant la tête haute, et, sachant que tout le monde attendait qu'elle prenne la parole, prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je suis Hermione Lyra Jedusor. Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il parle.

Bellatrix Lestrange (encore elle!) s'avança lentement, la tête baissée, puis releva les yeux, et lança à Hermione un regard plein de folie et de douleur.

\- Pendant six longues années, tu t'es battue contre nous, tu as cherché à déjouer nos plans, et tu as presque réussi à empêcher à celui que tu appelles aujourd'hui ton père de renaître. Pourquoi te prêterions-nous allégeance?

\- Tu as raison Bellatrix, et cela doit te sembler bien injuste, à toi qui a toujours tout fait pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de mon père. (Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle.) Mais saches que je respectais le plan à la lettre, et que quand toi, misérable larve, tu te prélassais dans ton manoir, j'ai cherché, pendant des nuits entières, une solution pour que mon père retrouve sa grandeur d'avant. D'ailleurs, fit-elle en se tournant vers son père, je pense avoir trouvé, père, un sortilège qui vous rendrait l'apparence que vous auriez du avoir à cet âge. Je vous l'offre ici, devant vos fidèles, afin que tout le monde voie quel est le respect qui vous est dû, et ce que tout le monde aurait dû faire pour vous. Car au fond, si j'ai pu le trouver pendant mes études que je travaillais pour mes études, vos Mangemorts, qui ont beaucoup plus de temps libre que moi, auraient du le trouver depuis longtemps. Voyez ce qu'est servir, bande de misérables, vous devez anticiper ses ordres, au lieu de les attendre comme des chiens.

Tom eut un petit rire froid, mais au fond de ses yeux brillait une flamme qu'Hermione n'avait plus vu depuis très longtemps. Depuis la mort de sa mère en fait. Le voir ainsi lui remonta brusquement le moral, et elle se sentit invincible. Alors elle releva encore la tête, toisa Bellatrix qui s'était recroquevillée par terre, puis l'assemblée à ses pieds, qui s'abaissait dans une révérence solennelle. Elle eu le temps de voir Laura, à côté de Blaise, et son oncle, dans un coin de la salle, le sourire aux lèvres, lui envoyer un clin d'œil. Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde avait la tête baissée, elle lui envoya un sourire, et se tourna vers son Père, lui laissant reprendre la parole.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, le bal peut commencer. Ma fille et son cavalier vont ouvrir le bal.

Il fit un mouvement rapide de la main, et une musique légère commença. Drago descendit de l'estrade, puis se mit face à son seigneur pour lui faire une révérence, et, se plaçant face à Hermione, il lui tendit la main. Elle attendit quelques secondes, ainsi que la bienséance l'exigeait, puis fini par accepter la proposition, en apposant légèrement sa main sur celle de son cavalier.

Celui qui avait pour surnom Le prince des Serpentards emmena la véritable Princesse jusqu'au centre de la salle, puis, se tournant lentement vers elle, il déposa sa main libre sur sa hanche, ni trop haut, ni trop bas, et, doucement, ils commencèrent tous deux à danser.

Hermione se laissait complètement faire. Danser avec Drago était bien plus simple que les danses qu'elle avait apprises avec sa préceptrice! Il était un très bon danseur, et il suffisait à Hermione de se laisser guider, il faisait tout le travail pour eux-deux.

C'est comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux, qu'ils firent leur première danse, et les premiers pas d'Hermione dans le beau monde.

Lorsque la musique s'éteignit doucement, ils semblèrent se réveiller, et regardèrent autour d'eux, étonnés. Ils avaient tout oublié, plus rien d'autre ne comptait pendant cette danse qu'eux deux, et ils avait échangé bien au delà des mots, leur regards parlant pour eux.

Reprenant rapidement contenance, Drago lâcha la hanche de sa cavalière, et lui fit faire une moitié de tour pour qu'ils saluent, puis, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne, la guida vers le buffet, lui proposant une coupe de magic'bulles, le champagne sorcier, sans tenir compte des regards qu'on leur lançait.

Légèrement plus loin, au fond de la salle, Hermione sentait sur elle les regards perçants de son oncle et de son père, se demandant si ces échanges silencieux entre les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie étaient bons, ou mauvais pour elle. D'ores et déjà, elle pouvait dire grâce aux picotements de sa nuque qu'ils seraient décisif pour sa vie.

Mais elle n'eut guère le temps d'y penser, car déjà, une horde de sang purs de son âge approchait, la nouvelle que la Princesse nommait son entourage ayant déjà fait le tour, comme la plupart des secrets dans ce milieu.

Pansy Parkinson, et Astoria Greegrass, à la tête de ce troupeau, s'approchèrent d'Hermione en minaudant, reluquant sans gêne son cavalier ainsi que sa robe. D'emblée, elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais leur faire confiance.

Elle scotcha sur son visage le même sourire froid et faux qu'affichait Drago, et se tourna lentement vers ce dernier, une lueur désespérée dans le regard. L'énergumène lui sourit, pas compatissant pour un sou, et lui lança ce regard, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, qui signifiait « Tu voulais être une Princesse? Assume! »

La Princesse en question le fusilla du regard, juste au moment où les deux commères arrivaient.

\- Oh oh, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz visiblement! Lança Astoria en arrivant à leurs côtés.

\- Mon dragichet! Minauda Pansy, pas beaucoup plus intelligente qu'habituellement. Et elle se tourna vers Hermione. Bonsoir Princesse, votre robe est sublime! Vous ignoriez sans doute que Drago était mon fiancé?

Le dit-fiancé baissa les yeux, de honte ou d'amusement, Hermione n'aurait su le dire. Mais c'est lui qui prit la parole, en relevant fièrement la tête.

\- Aucun engagement n'a encore été réellement prit Pansy, dois-je te le rappeler? De plus, aucun doute que notre Princesse passe avant toi, pour quelques motifs que ce soit.

La force et la détermination avec laquelle il avait prononcé sa tirade touchèrent Hermione au-delà des mots, et lui redonnèrent confiance. Alors elle releva fièrement la tête, regarda Pansy, et...

\- Oui, mais enfin n'oublions pas que celle que tu appelles « notre Princesse », fit Pansy en imitant les guillemets, était autrefois surnommée miss-je-sais-tout, rat de bibliothèque, sang de bourbe, et j'en passe. Il paraît que vous avez pardonné tout le monde Hermione? Pansy la regardait de haut, exactement de la même façon que lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard et qu'elle se pensait supérieure.

Hermione, soufflée par autant de stupidité de la part d'une de ses inférieures, resta sans voix quelques secondes, puis regarda Pansy, un sourire cruel sur le visage qui rappela immédiatement à cette dernière qui était son père.

\- Ma chère, tu t'es trompé de cible. Je ne suis plus la Hermione que tu as appris à rabaisser et à critiquer. Je suis ta Princesse, fille de ton seigneur et maître, et tout comme lui, j'ai droit de vie et de mort sur vous tous. Cette gaffe sera ta dernière erreur. Endoloris! Cria-t-elle, ayant sorti sa baguette de sa pochette, et remerciant silencieusement Laura pour cette merveilleuse idée.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Pansy, à terre, poussait des hurlements stridents. Hermione maintint le sortilège quelques secondes, pour bien lui faire comprendre qui était la maîtresse maintenant. Mais juste avant qu'elle ne le lève, une femme surgit de la foule, se laissa tomber à genoux devant Hermione et lui dit:

\- Non, je vous en prie, ne me prenez pas ma fille! C'est notre unique enfant, laissez-la nous, je vous en conjure Princesse! Elle est encore...

\- Avada kedavra. La voix froide et cruelle de Lord Voldemort avait coupé la tirade bouleversante de la pauvre mère éplorée. Hermione, ne sachant que faire, leva le sortilège, laissant un silence de mort dans la salle pourtant bondée.

Puis, lentement, Tom fendit la foule pour se rapprocher de sa fille, et une fois à ses côtés, déclara d'un ton froid:

\- Il en sera ainsi pour tout ceux qui oseront contester une décision de ma fille. Vous lui devez autant de respect qu'à moi. Et je n'aime pas me répéter. Est-ce clair?

Un silence religieux accueilli sa tirade.

\- Le maître vous a posé une question il me semble. Fit la voix grave et caverneuse de Severus Rogue, dans l'ombre de son maître, comme à son habitude.

L'ensemble de la salle s'agenouilla devant eux, Severus et Drago, à leurs côtés, compris, et un oui presque inaudible se fit entendre chez la plupart des convives.

\- Parkinson! Ramasse ta fille et rentrez chez vous. Et éduque-la correctement à l'avenir! Cet incident ne doit plus arriver. Hermione, que s'est-il passé?

\- Elle m'a manqué de respect à de nombreuses reprises Père. Une aurait du suffire, mais j'étais tellement soufflée de son audace que je ne pouvais que croire que c'était une blague.

Tom hocha la tête, comme si l'explication était suffisante, et se tournant vers elle, lui parla en fourchelang

\- _Qu'a-t-elle dit? _

_ \- Elle a reparlé de ma condition à Poudlard, et m'a rappelé que mon cavalier était son fiancé. _

_ \- Personne ne doit plus jamais te manquer de respect, Hermione. Jamais. Je suis le Maître du monde, et tu es ma vie. Rien sur Terre n'est plus important que toi. _

_ \- Je sais Père. Le prochain qui me manque de respect, je le tuerais. Je ne vous décevrais pas. _

_ \- Bien. Et nous reparlerons plus tard de ton cavalier._


	8. Chapitre 7

La soirée continua, avec cependant une certaine réserve de la part des invités. Ils avaient momentanément oublié qu'ils venaient chez le maître et sa fille, et non chez un de leurs pairs. Cet incident l'avait rappelé à tous. Et tous, Laura et Drago compris, marquaient une certaine distance vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Ce qui la rassurait d'un côté, car cela prouvait qu'ils la côtoyaient vraiment pour elle, et non pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de son père, mais l'ennuyait d'un autre côté, car elle se sentait vraiment seule. Supérieure et puissante, mais seule.

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, elle remonta fièrement sur l'estrade, et s'assit royalement sur son trône, regardant la soirée de haut, mais de loin.

Une petite rousse, toute fine et rougissante, se rapprocha timidement du trône, et plongea dans une profonde révérence devant Hermione, qui lui fit un sourire, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre.

-Bonsoir Princesse, pardonnez moi de vous déranger, mais je vous observe depuis quelques minutes, et cette soirée est la vôtre. Et, reprit-elle en baissant la tête, je sais parfaitement ce que ça fait de regarder les autres s'amuser pendant sa propre soirée.

Hermione la regarda, puis, d'un mouvement gracieux du poignet, lui proposa de s'assoir devant elle, sur la marche de l'estrade, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

-Donne moi ton nom et raconte moi ton histoire. Tu as attisé ma curiosité.

La jeune femme joua un instant avec les perles de son bracelet, puis releva la tête pour regarder la soirée qui continuait sans elles.

-Vous voyez Princesse, j'ai vécu la même chose pendant le bal des aspirantes. A la différence que cette soirée n'est que pour vous, que la majorité des personnes présentes vous craignent, et que vous êtes notre Princesse, fille légitime de notre maître, bien entendu.

Hermione sourit à cette description. C'était assez bien dépeint, suffisamment vrai pour que ça lui plaise, et il n'y avait ni jugement ni méchanceté dans ces paroles.

\- Tu me plais. Comment t'appelles-tu?

\- Megan Flint Princesse.

\- A partir de maintenant, tu fais partie de ma cour, et tu seras une de mes confidentes. J'en informerais mon père ce soir.

\- C'est extrêmement gentil de votre part Princesse, mais j'ai du mal à être sociable... Je ne sais pas me faire des amis, parler pour ne rien dire, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vraiment eu d'amis en vérité.

\- Aucune importance, je serais donc ta première amie. Et dès qu'elle arrêtera de faire sa mauvaise tête, je te présenterais Laura, qui sera ta deuxième amie.

-Pardonnez-moi Princesse, vous avez bien dit Laura, comme dans Laura Malefoy? Jamais Laura Malefoy n'acceptera d'être mon amie, elle ne supporterait pas d'être vue avec quelqu'un comme moi, je suis trop insignifiante.

\- Tais-toi, tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu ne la connais pas, et elle fera ce que je lui demanderais de faire de toute manière. Et elle était ma première amie ici, je ne la laisserais pas tomber uniquement pour des a priori stupides et non fondés. Tiens, vas me la chercher s'il te plait. Je ne veux plus me mêler à ces gens. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut maintenant, mon entourage sera composée de quatre personnes triées sur le volet. Dont tu es le dernier maillon. Pour ma cour, nous laisserons faire le temps.

Et sur ces paroles, Megan partit chercher Laura. Hermione resta donc seule, à réfléchir à cette décision qu'elle avait prise. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle se demandait si elle et son père pouvaient vraiment faire confiance aux Malefoy. Et la remarque de Megan lui donnait encore plus de doutes.

Relevant la tête, elle vit Megan et Laura en train de parler, et Laura prenait visiblement Megan de haut, comme le lui avait dit cette dernière. Soupirant, elle se dit que décidément, elle n'était pas aidée, et qu'elle devait tout faire seule, et se leva, pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Elle traversa la foule, ignorant les regards apeurés et soumis qu'elle croisait, et se dirigea directement vers les deux filles.

\- Que se passe-t-il à la fin? Laura, j'ai demandé à Megan d'aller te chercher, ce n'est pas pour me déplacer ensuite! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Pardon Princesse, j'avais du mal à croire que vous lui aviez vraiment demandé de venir me chercher.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

\- Et bien, tout le monde sait qu'il est mal vu de passer son temps avec elle Princesse. Elle est la fille illégitime du père Flint, et même s'il a décidé de la reconnaître, elle est de sang mêlé...

\- Ma mère n'était pas une moldue! Je ne te laisserais pas l'insulter de la sorte!

\- Alors pourquoi personne n'a jamais su qui elle était?

\- Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. Mais notre maître est au courant. Sans quoi je ne serais pas là ce soir, au bal d'intronisation de sa fille.

\- D'accord. Stop, on arrête tout, et on va repartir sur des bases saines. Laura, tu vas chercher Blaise et Drago, et tu leur dis de ramener leur cul fissa, je commence à en avoir marre de vos gamineries.

Hermione, énervée, prit Megan par le poignet, et l'emmena sur le balcon.

\- Bon, là j'ai besoin de tes services. Comment on fait pour stopper une fête et pour virer tout le monde sans qu'ils ne le prennent trop mal?

\- Et bien, chez moi, un scandale comme celui de toute à l'heure avec les Parkinson aurait suffit, mais nous sommes chez le Maître, impossible de partir comme ça. Je pense qu'il suffirait qu'une première personne suffisamment importante quitte la soirée, et les autres suivront assez rapidement.

\- Parfait, je sais qui. Alors je vais aller avertir mon père, retrouve Rogue, il sera parfait dans ce rôle. Préviens-le pendant que j'en informerai mon père.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez Princesse.

Megan fit une révérence, puis partit en direction de la salle, sous le regard ébahis d'Hermione, qui se dit qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre à sa nouvelle amie. Une révérence, loin des regards, et des « Princesse » à n'en plus pouvoir, très peu pour elle!

Elle poussa son énième soupir de la soirée, et rejoignit la soirée, à la recherche de son père. Elle fit le tour de la salle sans le voir, et fut interceptée par Drago.

\- Pardonnez-moi Princesse, vous me cherchiez?

La Princesse en question le fusilla du regard. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais plus Drago était gentil avec elle, et plus elle avait envie de le frapper. Elle serra les poings, et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il le savait parfaitement, et faisait cela uniquement pour l'embêter, qu'est ce qu'elle croyait?

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec moi lorsque tu m'as vu seule?

\- Depuis quand avez-vous besoin de vos inférieurs continuellement Majesté?

\- Tu te moques de moi en plus? Drago, qu'est ce qui se passe?

\- Rien du tout Princesse, je me suis simplement rendu compte que je vous dois autant le respect qu'à votre père. Vous vouliez gouverner Princesse? Allez-y, gouvernez.

\- Tu ne me respecte pas du tout, ne te moques pas! Si tu es si prompt à retourner ta veste, pourquoi m'as-tu offert ce diadème?

\- Je ne fais que vous montrer le respect que vous demandez Princesse, rien d'autre. Quant au diadème, ainsi qu'à la totalité de mes trésors, ils vous appartiennent, de même que ma vie.

Hermione, soufflée, ne pu dire un mot. Elle avait gagné le respect de ses gens et atteint la place qu'elle espérait depuis qu'elle avait l'âge de marcher, mais elle avait perdu en même temps tous ses amis. Elle serait entourée d'une cour, comme prévu, mais ne pourrait compter sur personne pour lui dire la vérité, ou lui remonter le moral. Elle était toute puissante, au même titre que son père, mais elle était seule.

Sentant d'un coup le poids du monde sur ses épaules, elle s'écarta de Drago Malefoy, qui ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, et avait complètement perdu de sa valeur maintenant qu'il n'était qu'un valet, et, sans lui accorder un regard, releva la tête, et se dirigea vers l'estrade, où elle se tourna vers la salle encore bien remplie.

\- Mangemorts! La soirée est finie, moi ou mon père vous recontacterons ultérieurement si nous avons besoin de vous. Bonne soirée.

Sans plus s'occuper de la foule massée face à elle, elle descendit de l'estrade, et monta les marches, sans un mot ni un regard en arrière.

Arrivée en haut, elle entendit la voix de son père résonner dans sa tête.

\- Tu viens d'apprendre une bien triste leçon ma fille, mais elle était nécessaire pour ton avenir. Les proches que tu avaient choisis t'attendront dans une demie heure dans ton boudoir de réception. Vas te changer, et rejoins-les, mais n'oublies jamais plus que tu es ma fille, la dernière descendante de Salazar Serpentard lui même, et je t'interdis formellement de l'oublier, ne serait-ce que pour t'épancher ou te confier. Tu es leur supérieure, et tu te dois de l'être en tout. M'as-tu compris?

\- Oui Père, j'ai compris. Merci de cette leçon.

Prenant sur elle pour ne rien montrer, elle tourna à droite vers ses escaliers, les montant quatre à quatre pour arriver à sa chambre le plus vite possible sans croiser personne.

Arrivée à sa chambre, et lança au loin le diadème que lui avait offert Drago, arracha la bague et le bracelet qu'elle avait acheté avec Laura. Au moment où elle posait les mains sur sa robe pour l'arracher aussi, son regard fut attiré par un éclat d'or sur son lit. Délaissant sa robe, elle se dirigea vers son lit, et monta à quatre pattes sur son lit. Elle alla jusqu'à l'éclat, qui se trouvait être une jolie bague en or, surmontée d'une énorme pierre verte, sa couleur préférée. Elle était posée sur un parchemin, qu'Hermione s'empressa d'ouvrir.

_Tu as été parfaite chère filleule, _

_et je sais que ta mère rêvait du moment où elle pourrait t'offrir cette bague. Tu vas encore dire que je suis paranoïaque, mais j'y ai apposé un sortilège de défense. Tourne la trois fois et un bouclier s'activera, et une alarme sonnera pour me prévenir et m'indiquer l'endroit où tu te trouves. Porte la à ton cou, ton père serait fou s'il la voyait. _

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Orlando VIII,actuel rien du tout, ton serviteur dévoué._

Hermione sourit. Effectivement, il était encore complètement paranoïaque. Elle alla dans son dressing, enleva sa robe pour en mettre une plus confortable, enleva ses talons pour des sandales confortables, et passa une chaine à son cou, après y avoir glissé la bague.

Porter le cadeau de son parrain lui fit du bien. Elle resta quelques secondes plantée sur place, ayant l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, puis se frappa le front, et couru dans sa chambre d'adolescente. Elle désamorça les pièges, et pénétra dans cette chambre qui avait connu ses plus grandes douleurs. Refusant d'y penser pour l'instant, elle se dirigea vers une grande table, sur laquelle était posée des tas d'objets de magie noire, et récupéra un espèce de carré noir en onyx.

Elle enleva son collier, et posa le bijou dessus. L'onyx clignota un moment, puis le nom du sortilège posé dessus s'afficha, couleur bleue. C'était effectivement un sortilège de défense. Soupirant de soulagement, elle replaça son collier à sa place, et remit en place tous les pièges, avant de sortir de la chambre et de se diriger doucement vers son boudoir de réception. Evidemment, son père l'attendait devant la porte.

Qu'est-ce que tu portes?

Père, c'est un cadeau.

C'est interdit.

C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu!

Endoloris! Ne me parles pas de cette manière!

Père, je ne l'enlèverais pas. Fit Hermione en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Elle devait être forte. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette bague, elle lui revenait de droit.

J'en parlerais avec ton oncle, tu as interdiction formelle d'aller le voir où d'avoir des échanges avec lui jusque là.

Hors de question. J'irais le voir demain à la première heure. Je suis majeure Père, et j'ai tous les droits d'aller le voir.

Si tu vas le voir, je te déshérite.

Vous avez fait un serment inviolable.

Avec ta mère, que Merlin la protège. Il n'a plus lieu d'être. Tu me dois toujours le respect jeune fille, ne l'oublie pas.

Je n'oublie rien Père. Mais j'ai un devoir de mémoire envers ma mère, et il est aussi important pour moi. Si vous décidez de me chasser, j'irais chez mon Oncle, même si je préfèrerais rester chez vous. Mais il est hors de question que je choisisse entre elle ou vous.

Son père la regarda un instant sans rien dire, puis s'en alla, sans répondre. Hermione, fatiguée de sa soirée, remis ses questionnements à plus tard, et entra dans le boudoir.

Bonsoir à tous, je vous remercie d'être là.

Princesse. Fit Megan, en s'inclinant devant elle.

Ah oui, il y a ça aussi. Megan, tu fais maintenant partie de mes amis. Je n'aurais que vous. Vous serez mes conseillers, mes confidents, quoi qu'en dise mon père, et les seuls autorisés à me blesser, si ça va dans mon intérêt, évidemment. Ce qui signifie que lorsqu'on sera seuls ensemble, je vous demande de m'appeler par mon prénom, et de me voir comme une amie, et non une supérieure. Devant les autres, il vous faudra m'appeler Princesse et me montrer du respect, pour l'exemple, mais uniquement en public. Tu as compris?

Oui Princesse, merci.

Hermione soupira. Ça allait être long...

Drago, Blaise, Laura, il s'est passé quoi toute à l'heure?

Tu nous as fais peur Hermione, je ne vais pas parler pour les garçons, mais j'avais oublié que tu étais la fille de notre maître en passant autant de temps avec toi, et la différence a été tellement flagrante que je ne savais plus comment agir.

Maintenant tu sais. Blaise?

Je me voyais comme votre garde de corps, pas votre ami. Je suis honoré de l'attention que vous me portez, mais je ne suis pas sûr de la mériter. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à être ami avec les filles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Je ne t'oblige à rien, évidemment. Tu as le droit de refuser. Mais j'ai besoin d'amis fidèles pour supporter l'année à venir.

Vous pouvez compter sur moi Princesse.

Hermione.

Hermione.

Merci. Drago?

Mmh?

Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ce soir?

Comment ça?

C'était quoi ton délire avec le règne là?

Ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez Princesse? Avoir ce que vous vouliez, sans avoir à le demander?

Pardon? Hermione ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

Oui, vous me vouliez comme cavalier, vous m'avez eu. Vous vouliez assoir votre position, vous avez torturé ma fiancée, et tué sa mère.

Je n'ai pas tué sa mère.

Elle est morte par votre faute. J'ai un devoir vis-à-vis de la famille Parkinson, et je ne peux pas l'oublier.

Hermione ressenti un pincement au coeur en entendant ça. Il venait encore une fois de briser sa promesse, et sciemment cette fois. Mais elle ne flancherait pas, elle était plus forte que ça.

Fais ce qui te semble juste sang pur. Mais ta Princesse t'a donné un ordre direct, et si tu ne m'obéis pas, je devrais sévir.

Je resterais avec vous jusqu'à ma mort Princesse, si tel est votre souhait. Vous pourrez avoir mon corps, mon respect et ma loyauté. Mais vous n'aurez rien d'autre venant de moi.

Soit, fais ce qui te semble juste. Mais soit vraiment loyal. Sinon...

Sinon vous sévirez, oui, je sais.

Hermione ressenti un grand vide suite à cet échange, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais elle était fatiguée, et avait encore quelque chose à faire. Elle regarda l'heure, 2 heures. Heureusement, elle pourrait dormir le lendemain matin. Enfin, elle l'espérait... Elle prit congé de ses amis, soupira, puis transplana devant les grilles abimées du château de son Parrain. Elle apposa sa baguette sur les grilles, mais rien ne se passa. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça n'était pas normal. Elle lança un expelliarmus, qui fut sans effet. Puis elle essaya différents autres sorts de magie de plus en plus élevés. Finalement, elle s'assit, décidant de réfléchir. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour son Oncle, c'était probablement simplement son père qui l'avait enlevé de la liste, comme il lui avait interdit de le revoir. Alors elle escalada les grilles. Étant du même sang que lui, la barrière magique devrait probablement la laisser passer.

Avec soulagement, elle atterrit dans l'enceinte sans problèmes, et sans déclencher d'alarmes. Elle pourrait arriver en lui faisant peur, comme elles le faisaient elle et sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Elle traversa le jardin dans l'ombre, sans allumer sa baguette. Elle atteint la porte du château sans problèmes, mais celle-ci était ouverte. Sans se poser de questions, elle dirigea immédiatement vers les cachots, l'endroit de prédilection de son oncle. Elle descendit les marches, et remarqua une torche par terre, elle la prit et toucha le bout de tissu. Il était encore chaud. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas invité était venu, Orlando n'utilisait jamais de torches, trop vulgaires pour lui. Silencieusement, elle continua à descendre les marches, mais prit la direction des cellules. Un pressentiment. Sa nuque la piquait, quelque chose était arrivé. Inquiète, elle regarda fébrilement derrière toutes les grilles, persuadée d'y trouver son oncle. Il n'y avait personne. Même les prisonniers habituels n'y étaient pas. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, et un capharnaüm sans nom régnait.

Elle fit demi-tour, courant de toutes ses forces, et alla se réfugier dans le laboratoire. Elle ferma la porte, s'y adossa, et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Elle aurait probablement besoin d'aide. Elle sortit sa baguette, et lança un spero patronum. Elle eut un instant de surprise en se rappelant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence, son patronus était bien plus beau et plus noble qu'une minable loutre! Elle lui chuchota quelque chose, et laissant sa puissante panthère argentée lisser son pelage et disparaître en rentrant dans un mur, elle se dirigea prudemment vers le fond de la salle, après s'être lancé un sort de métamorphose, apprit avec l'autre chouette, pour avoir des yeux de chats, et donc pouvoir voir dans une pièce très sombre. Elle atteignit le mur du fond sans avoir rencontré personne. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien. Ils ne devaient pas s'intéresser aux potions de son oncle. Mais qu'est ce qui avait de la valeur ici à part ses potions et lui même? Elle réprima un léger cri. Mais bien sûr! Lui même! Il avait été enlevé!

Hermione eut envie de se frapper pour ne pas y avoir pensé sur le coup. Elle traversa la salle en courant, remonta les escaliers, et traversa silencieusement le château, en empruntant le plus de passages secrets que possibles, pour ne pas croiser les ravisseurs de son Parrain.

Finalement, elle tourna dans un étroit couloir, et se dirigea vers un cadre qui abritait sa mère. Ah oui, elle avait oublié ça..

La peinture se tourna, et son visage s'éclaira quand elle découvrit qui demandait l'accès.

Ma chère fille! Que tu m'as manqué! Comment vas-tu? Que tu es belle!

Mama... Vous m'avez manqué aussi...

Relèves-toi, enfant! Ton père ne t'élève sûrement pas comme ça.

Oui mama, c'est... Vous voir ici..

Tu avais oublié que mes cadres avaient fini chez mon frère?

Je suis profondément désolée mère, j'étais en mission ces six dernières années.

Pardon? Mon mari t'aurait-il envoyé en mission à 11 ans?

Euh... Mama, là n'est pas la question, je voulais simplement savoir si mon oncle était dans sa chambre. La porte d'entrée était entrebâillée lorsque je suis arrivée, et les cachots sont vides.

Vides? La porte d'entrée ouverte? Attends moi ici une seconde.

Et la peinture de sa mère disparut hors du cadre. Hermione, habituée aux crises de sa mère, s'assit par terre, sachant qu'elle ne devait vraiment pas bouger.

Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à s'impatienter. Elle sorti sa baguette pour faire passer le temps. Elle commença a sortir des petites étincelles de sa baguette pour s'amuser, quand elle entendit un pas de course dans le couloir. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir sa panthère arriver en courant, suivie par Laura, Blaise et Megan sur ses talons, et Drago derrière les trois. Elle réprima un sourire en pensant à ce livre moldu, les trois mousquetaires, mais elle doutait que Drago comprenne si elle l'appelait D'Artagnan. Et, se rappela-t-elle, elle ne voulait plus lui parler.

Elle les regarda arriver en courant vers elle, Blaise se mettre en position défensive, et les filles courir vers elle pour la secourir. Elle sourit, de les voir aussi protecteurs, puis releva la tête, les regarda tous un par un, avant de sourire.

\- Agents 00, nous avons besoin de vous.


	9. Chapitre 8

Laura écarquilla les yeux, Blaise lui lança un regard perçant, Megan lui fit un petit sourire perdu, et même Drago la regarda. Ah oui, c'était moldu ça.

Pardon, euh, on part en mission?

A vos ordres Ma'ame.

Noon, tu connais les films moldus Blaise?

Ma mère s'est mariée avec un moldu à une époque. Une quelconque star du cinéma, richissime. Il est mort, bien sûr.

Hermione et tous les autres sourirent. Il était bien connu que la mère Zabini empoisonnait ses maris pour toucher leurs héritages, mais elle continuait à en trouver autant, malgré ses 50 ans bien passés. Beaucoup s'étaient demandé si elles les envoûtait, mais après enquête, tous s'étaient rendu compte que non, ils connaissaient tous les risques, et les acceptaient de bon coeur.

Hermione agita sa baguette, et métamorphosa leurs vêtements en tenue d'agents secrets qu'elle avait vu dans un film à la télé, chez les moldus qu'elle utilisait comme couverture. Elle leur expliqua rapidement le problème, et ils décidèrent de se séparer en deux groupes pour continuer les recherches. Blaise et Megan resteraient avec Hermione, et les deux cousins partiraient de leur côté. Ils décidèrent de se tenir au courant par patronus et partirent de leur côté.

Hermione, Blaise et Megan marchèrent en silence un instant, et, contre toute attente, ce fut Blaise qui brisa ce silence.

Au fait Hermione, je peux te poser une question, comme à une amie?

Oui, bien sûr Blaise, c'est le principe du truc.

Oui, je sais, mais je voulais dire, je peux vous dire quelque chose sans que vous n'alliez le répéter? Même à une de vos amies?

Ok, on ne dira rien à Laura, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Eh bien... Comment vous dire ça... Disons que...

Accouche Blaise!

Princesse, je ne suis pas sure que vous l'aidiez vraiment. Dis-nous les choses comme elles viennent Blaise, nous comprendrons.

Merci Megan. Je... Comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux?

Hermione et Megan se sourirent. D'un hochement de tête, Megan fit signe à Hermione de parler la première.

Être amoureux Blaise, c'est vouloir plus que tout que l'autre soit heureux, même si cela signifie en souffrir, c'est tout faire pour son bonheur, quitte à le laisser partir, c'est vouloir le voir tout le temps, avoir envie de lui raconter tes secrets, sentir des papillons dans le ventre lorsque tu es avec lui et qu'il te sourit, c'est avoir envie de tuer tous ceux qui lui font du mal...

Hermione s'arrêta, soufflée. Elle venait de penser à quelqu'un... Qu'elle n'aurait jamais le droit d'aimer. Megan continua, sans sembler s'apercevoir de la gêne de sa Princesse.

Mais surtout, être amoureux, c'est se sentir bien avec la personne, c'est avoir des délires ensemble, c'est avoir envie de passer tout ton temps avec elle, c'est vouloir lui offrir le monde, sans rien demander en retour, c'est comme avoir une partie de toi en elle, c'est faire tout ton possible pour ne pas la blesser, et lui prouver chaque jour que tu l'aimes de façons différentes. Enfin, être amoureux c'est surtout très personnel, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux être, pour elle, et pour toi.

Tu en as parlé avec Drago?

Oui, c'est justement lui qui m'envoie vers vous. Vous savez, Drago et les sentiments...

Oui, je sais. Fit Hermione, un brin déçue.

Alors... Admettons que je rêve toutes les nuits de la même fille, que, lorsque je la voie, j'aurais un sourire niais sur le visage si je ne me contrôlais pas, que la voir avec un autre garçon me rend dingue, même si je connais cette fille depuis très très longtemps, je la considère plus comme ma sœur ou je suis amoureux?

Ça dépend, tu rêves de quoi?

Princesse, je ne crois pas que Blaise veuille nous en parler...

Mais si! Blaise?

Eh bien, je rêve qu'on est dans une prairie, au bord de l'eau, et je me sens bien, mieux que je n'ai jamais été. On parle, on rigole, je connais toute sa vie, et elle connait toute la mienne...

Alors c'est sûr, tu es amoureux Blaise. La seule chose à faire est de prendre ton courage à deux mains, et de lui dire. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

Drago?

Mmmh?

Pourquoi tu te comporte comme ça avec Hermione?

Comment ça?

Tu es mon cousin, et je te soutiendrais toujours, mais je trouve que tu es froid avec elle.

Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas?

On en avait parlé, tu te rappelles à quel point tu avais hâte de la retrouver quand elle est revenue? Tu étais tellement stressée que j'ai cru que Narcissa devrait t'attacher pour que tu ne fasse pas le mur pour aller au Manoir Jedusor la retrouver.

Oui, eh bien depuis je sais que c'est celle que j'ai rabaissée pendant sept ans à Poudlard.

Elle était meilleure amie du Potter, et sang de bourbe première de la classe, même avant toi, le sang le plus bleu d'Angleterre! J'aurais fais la même chose, et elle aussi!

Ne parles pas de notre Princesse comme si c'était notre amie! Fit Drago, les dents serrées.

Mais, Drago, c'est notre amie.

Non. C'est notre supérieure. Fin de la discussion.

Donc tu préfères écouter son père qu'elle.

Elle ne risque pas de nous tuer à coups de doloris si on ne l'écoute pas.

Elle en a quand même lancé un à tante Bella. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs, à beaucoup de nos elfes. Régulièrement.

Ok, tu veux la vérité?

S'il te plaît.

Ok... Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant légèrement, l'air complètement abattu. Tu te rappelles de cette Griffondor dont je t'avais parlé?

! Celle dont tu étais amoureux?

Je n'étais pas amoureux!

Non, du tout! Tu l'espionnais en classe, et à la bibliothèque, tu connaissais son emploi du temps par coeur pour la croiser dans les couloirs, tu griffonnais ses initiales partout, à tel point qu'il a fallut que tu inventes une amourette en France pour expliquer ces initiales. Mais tu n'étais pas amoureux du tout.

Voilà, j'étais simplement curieux.

Donc c'est elle? Et au lieu d'écouter mes conseils, tu l'as rabaissée, et insultée. Bravo.

Elle était sang de bourbe!

Je suis sang mêlée de naissance! Et je le serais restée sans la fortune de ton père. Je suis mal placée pour juger.

Tu jugeais bien Megan.

Non. Mais je ne voulais pas ruiner les efforts de ton père.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à répondre, une voix les fit sursauter.

Des intrus! Des intrus dans le château!

Non Madame, répondit doucement Laura, nous sommes des amis d'Hermione, c'est elle qui nous a demandé de venir.

Ma fille? Et elle vous a invité dans le château familial sans demander l'autorisation? Mais que lui apprend Tom..

Pardon Madame, reprit Drago, mais, vous dites qu'Hermione est votre fille?

Mais enfin, que vous apprennent vos parents? Je suis Lyra Melissandre Capulet, première du nom, épouse Jedusor, mère de Hermione et femme de Tom Jedusor, descendantes des Capulets et des Médicis, des familles régnantes de France et de Florence. Lyra eut un sourire mélancolique après avoir sorti tous ses titres. Ça faisait longtemps... Et vous, qui êtes vous?

Laura et Drago Malefoy Madame, descendants de la famille Malefoy, la lignée la plus pure d'Angleterre, et Baron de Chestervalley, et Duc d'Aquitaine et d'Ec...

Oui, je connais tous les titres des Malefoy. Cela faisait partie de mes leçons. Et vous dites que vous êtes là parce que?

Pour aider votre fille à retrouver son Oncle Madame.

Ah, Orlando. Ma fille aurait du, encore une fois, m'écouter. Il est chez Severus, pour une potion. Retrouvez la et rentrez chez vous, vous n'êtes pas des aurors, que diable!

Oui Madame, nous lui envoyons un patronus immédiatement.

Alors demandez lui de venir ici.

Pendant que Drago envoyait un patronus, Laura engagea la conversation avec la mère de sa meilleure amie, lui posant des questions sur son enfance, et lui racontant son bal d'intronisation, comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues.

Hermione, Blaise et Megan, pendant ce temps, continuaient leur recherche, infructueusement.

C'est au détour d'un couloir que Blaise tomba sur le patronus de Drago, le faisant sursauter.

Salut toi! Dit-il au renard qu'était le patronus de son ami, que veux-tu?

Le renard se mit sur ses deux pattes arrières, et dit, avec la voix de Drago :

Blaise, je t'envoie ce patronus à toi, tu sais que je n'aime pas montrer mon patronus aux gens. Nous venons de croiser un tableau de la mère d'Hermione, qui lui ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs, je comprends parfaitement ce que notre Maître a pu lui trouver. Bref, elle a trouvé l'oncle d'Hermione, il faut que l'on se retrouve, nous sommes dans l'aile droite du château, retrouvez nous devant le tableau de la maman d'Hermione, elle doit savoir où il se trouve.

Et le renard disparut. Blaise se retourna, pour rejoindre les filles, quant une voix hystérique se fit entendre

Chenapans! Sacripants! Brigands!

Woah, tu utilises beaucoup de mots en « an » Parrain. En plus d'être complètement parano, serais-tu aussi perturbé?

Parano? Moi? Espèce de gourgandine! Mais comment ma sœur t'a-t-elle élevée?

Quoi? Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à moi? Je n'ai plus de droits sur l'éducation de ma fille depuis bien longtemps! Fit Lyra, qui venaient de les rejoindre en passant de tableaux en tableaux, suivis en courant par les deux cousins, à bout de souffle.

Mais de quoi tu te mêles toi? Vas faire un tour dans d'autres ailes voir si j'y suis! Je parles à ma nièce!

C'est ma fille!

Hermione, sidérée que sa famille ose encore se donner en spectacle devant autant de monde, s'était prit le visage dans les mains au début de l'altercation, mais fini par réagir.

Et je suis là! Et très capable de me défendre seule Mama, merci! Parrain, je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir là, je vois que tout va bien, c'est parfait, maintenant si vous voulez bien, je vais me coucher, j'ai eu une longue soirée.

Et elle s'éloigna, grommelant et bougeant la tête dans tous les sens. Les adultes, soufflés, la regardèrent s'éloigner sans rien dire, tandis que les adolescents se regardaient avec un petit sourire. Voilà d'où lui venait cette habitude de répondre et de s'énerver facilement! Lyra reprit la parole

Bon, on a peut-être abusé cette fois, elle n'a plus l'habitude...

Et tu viens de lui faire honte devant ses amis, que vont-ils penser de sa mère maintenant?

Et toi? Je me suis énervée seule peut-être?

Moi j'ai une raison, il ont saccagé mes cachots!

Nos cachots!

MES cachots, tu es partie, je suis le dernier propriétaire du château familial!

Balivernes, si seulement je ne m'étais pas mariée, …

Drago fini par s'énerver, et par prendre la parole aussi.

Pardon, mais nous sommes toujours là, nous aussi, et nous avons envie de dormir, moi en tout cas.

Severus regarda son Filleul.

Tu as raison, Drago, rentrez chez vous, je vais m'occuper de ses babouins.

Babouins? Mas comment elle parle la salamandre? Je ne me laisserais sûrement pas insulter par quelqu'un qui a les cheveux encore plus gras que mon Arrière Grand Oncle!

Malheureusement pour Lyra, le dit-grand oncle était là, et pas vraiment ravi d'être dérangé.

Pardon? Qu'ouïe-je? De quel droit ma descendance se permet-elle de parler ainsi? Je vous ferais remarquer, petits pleutres, que vos produits pour le corps n'existaient pas à mon époque, et que nous faisions avec ce que nous avions. Et j'étais le plus beau de mon époque.

Vous étiez le roi, c'est plus simple.

Oh, mais vraiment, quel manque de tact! Je vous aurais fait coupé la tête à mon époque!

Ah vraiment? Eh bien...

Laissant Lyra se débrouiller avec son ancêtre, même Orlando fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il raccompagna tout le monde, et, arrivé devant la lourde porte qui gardait l'entrée de son château, se retourna et détailla tous les adolescents d'un air étrange.

Ainsi, c'est vous que ma Filleule a choisi pour sa cour personnelle. Vous a-t-elle donné vos consignes?

Quelles consignes Monsieur?

Sev?

Tu peux leur dire Orlando, il devront le savoir, et si elle ne l'a pas encore fait, elle ne leur dira jamais.

Tu as raison. Hermione, de par son père, est Princesse des Serpentards, mais de par sa mère, elle a du sang royal. Ce qui veut dire que personne d'autre que vous ne pourra avoir sa confiance. Vous vous êtes engagés pour la vie, et elle aura besoin de vous toute sa vie...

Bon, tais-toi, tu leur fais peur, le coupa leur nouveau Directeur. Ce qu'il essaye de dire, c'est qu'une fois que la cour est nommée, elle ne peut être changée. Ce qui peut faire peur, je l'avoue. Mais, vous serez ses seuls confidents, les seuls en qui elle aura une confiance aveugle, les seuls à voir et à connaître ses défauts, et les seuls à pouvoir lui dire la vérité. Et vous êtes tenus de le faire, c'est votre rôle en tant que cour personnelle. Vous avez des questions?

Comment le savez-vous si bien Severus? Demanda Blaise.

J'ai fais partie de la cour personnelle de Lyra, la sœur d'Orlando, et la mère d'Hermione, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. J'étais ses yeux et ses oreilles, et devait surveiller quelqu'un pour elle.

Qui?

Lily Evans, la mère de Potter.

Les quatre jeunes restèrent un instant stupéfaits par cette nouvelle. Puis Megan prit la parole.

Pourquoi elle monsieur?

Parce qu'une prophétie nous avait apprit bien longtemps avant qu'une brillante lionne moldue déferais la descendance directe des rois de France. Et donc nous savions depuis très longtemps que quelqu'un allait tuer Lyra. Mais nous voulions à tout prix l'éviter, et nous avons fait des tours de garde, nous avons chacun choisi une matière dans laquelle se perfectionner...

Et ça n'a pas marché.

Quel sens de la déduction Laura! Non, ça n'a pas marché. Ça aurait pu, mais il a fallu que la seule moldue de son entourage proche aille à Gryffondor. Elle s'appelait Lily Evans, et c'était notre amie. Peu à peu, elle nous a tourné le dos, et a même fini par épouser ce Potter, et il lui a retourné le cerveau! Voyez-vous, à l'époque, Potter était un petit abruti. Il était traître à son sang, de même que son grand ami Black, cousin de Narcissa, et ils en voulaient mortellement à Lyra de ne pas les avoir choisi pour sa cour personnelle. Mais Lyra les voyaient uniquement comme ce qu'ils étaient, deux petits zouaves, saccageant tout sur leur passage, et ne voulait pas d'eux dans sa cour. Les parents de Lyra ont vraiment cherché à la protéger, raison pour laquelle ils l'ont fiancé très jeune au plus puissant de sa cour personnelle. Tom Jedusor, notre Maître à tous. C'est pour protéger Lyra qu'il a autant travaillé et accumulé de pouvoir. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Il était notre aîné de quelques années, et ne pouvait pas la protéger en classe, donc il m'avait confié cette tâche. C'est d'ailleurs parce que je l'ai remplie qu'il a autant confiance en moi aujourd'hui. Quant Tom est sorti de Poudlard, ils se sont fiancés, et quant ce fut au tour de Lyra, ils se marièrent. Ils ont très vite eut Hermione, et ont passé les neufs années les plus tranquilles et heureuses de leur vie. Tom avait déjà fondé un petit groupe de Mangemorts, triés sur le volet, pour protéger Lyra. Ils étaient leur garde personnelle. Et puis, un jour, une attaque importante a tout fait voler en éclat. Les Mangemorts n'étant pas assez nombreux, le seigneur Voldemort les a rejoint, et Lyra a emprunté un passage secret, avec Hermione, pour les protéger toutes les deux. Mais Lily, qui en connaissait l'existence, les attendaient à l'autre bout. Et Lyra s'est sacrifiée, pour protéger sa fille, qu'elle a laissé dans le passage secret, jusqu'à ce que son père la trouve, en pleurs, tapant de toutes ses forces contre la sortie du passage pour rejoindre sa mère. Tom a traqué sans relâche les assassins de sa femme, et a tué les parents, mais le sort qu'il a jeté contre le fils, comme vous le savez, s'est retourné contre lui. C'est après cela qu'ils ont tous les deux prit la décision de la faire changer d'apparence pour qu'elle puisse se rapprocher de Potter et le défaire, pendant que lui se cacherait pour retrouver ses forces. Voilà l'histoire de leur vie, et la tâche qui vous attend en tant que membre de sa cour personnelle. Vous acceptez cette tâche?

Oui. Répondirent les adolescents, bien décidés à protéger leur Princesse coûte que coûte.

Bien, maintenant rentrez chez vous, et allez la voir demain. Elle doit savoir que vous connaissez son histoire, sinon cela vous séparera. Bonne nuit, enfants.

C'est sonnés par cette vision bien différente de l'histoire que tous entendaient depuis bien longtemps qu'ils rentrèrent tous, chacun dans leur pensées. Demain serait un autre jour.


	10. Chapitre 9

Le lendemain, Hermione fit une grasse matinée bien méritée. Elle était bien, elle avait chaud, et son oreiller la berçait doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Wait, en lui caressant les cheveux? Hermione, réveillée en sursaut et complètement paniquée, s'assit dans son lit, croisant les visages souriant de Blaise et Megan, et celui un peu plus narquois de Laura, assit chacun d'un côté de l'immense lit. Comprenant immédiatement qui lui caressait les cheveux, elle baissa les yeux, puis les releva et salua ses amis. Elle prit congé, et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Mais s'était sans compter sur Laura, qui la suivit, accompagnée de Megan.

Pendant qu'Hermione donnait des ordres à son elfe, Laura la regardait fixement avec un petit sourire, et Megan tentait de la supplier des yeux.

Hermione rentra finalement dans la baignoire et regarda Laura, sachant qu'elle voulait parler.

Oui?

T'es amoureuse de mon cousin?

Pardon?

Quand on est arrivés dans la chambre, tu marmonnait quelque chose à propos de ton dragon.

Je rêvais peut-être simplement du dragon que mon père va m'offrir pour mes 17 ans. Il n'oublie jamais rien, et il me l'avait promis.

Mais bien sûr. Tes 17 ans sont passés Princesse. D'ailleurs, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas eu de fête pour ton anniversaire, on pourra en donner une? Tu crois que ton père accepterait?

Je ne sais pas Laura, je lui demanderais. Mais que faîtes-vous là?

Bah, on vient passer notre dimanche avec toi!

Bien sûr. Megan?

Cette dernière sourit, elle se sentait bien, avec de vraies amies finalement.

Nous avons quelque chose à te dire Hermione, mais avec les garçons plutôt.

D'accord. Alors, allez me chercher quelque chose à mettre les filles s'il vous plait, je ne vais pas sortir devant les garçons en serviette.

Ce que tu peux être prude!

Laura, je crois qu'elle veut se réveiller tranquillement.

Ah. A toute!

Les filles sortirent de la salle de bain. Hermione soupira de bien être en s'enfonçant un petit peu plus dans le bain, et se mit à penser à Drago. Serait-elle amoureuse? C'est vrai qu'elle se sentait bien toute à l'heure quand il lui caressait les cheveux, mais elle serait aussi bien avec Blaise, non? C'est juste agréable de se faire masser le crâne. Oui, c'était ça. Et puis, tant que son père ne lui aurait pas parlé de mariage, il lui serait évidemment interdit de fréquenter des garçons, la question ne se posait pas.

Elle se releva, moins perdue qu'une minute avant, et entreprit de se faire un maquillage discret tandis que la douche magique la séchait. Quelle invention géniale!

Les filles lui rapportèrent une jolie robe bustier en soie vert émeraude, avec de léger talons et un fin châle de fils d'arachne pour compléter la tenue. Simple, mais sexy, c'était très bien!

Hermione sorti de la salle de bain, flanquée de ses deux amies, et elles se rassirent sur le lit. Le petit déjeuner avait été servi pour les cinq compagnons, et ils se mirent à manger.

Voyant que personne ne parlait, Hermione décida de briser le silence.

Alors, c'était quoi cette nouvelle que vous vouliez m'annoncer?

Les filles se regardèrent, Drago la regarda, et même Blaise arrêta de manger pour lever les yeux sur elle. Hermione commença à s'inquiéter.

Oui?

Hum... Commença brillamment Blaise.

Eh bien... Continua Drago.

Bon, fini par dire Megan, le Professeur Rogue nous a parlé de son enfance avec votre mère pour que nous ayons une idée de ce dans quoi nous nous engageons.

Et on va te protéger jusqu'à la mort Hermione, promis! Soutins Laura, on est ravis de pouvoir t'aider.

Hermione, assaillie par des souvenirs qu'elle cherchait tant bien que mal à refouler, n'arriva pas à parler. Les larmes aux yeux, elle revit sa mère la border dans son lit, s'énerver contre son père pour lui offrir de la liberté, passer de longues heures à parler avec elle pour lui expliquer pourquoi son père était aussi protecteur... Elle revit beaucoup de souvenirs, jusqu'à tomber sur le pire.

_Lyra, tenant sa fille par la main, courait de toutes ses forces pour échapper à ses agresseurs. Mais ils étaient sur leur talons, elles pouvaient les entendre rires, et les appeler, en promettant à Lyra ce qu'ils leur feraient lorsqu'ils l'auraient attrapée. _

_On va te tenir, ta majesté. On va t'obliger à regarder ce qu'on fera à ta fille, elle nous est moins utile que toi, son sang est souillé par celui de ton mari. Donc on va d'abord s'amuser un peu avec elle, tu verras, on est capables d'avoir beaucoup d'imagination. Et quand on se sera occupés d'elle, tu verras ton mari mourir. Oui ta majesté, il va mourir, parce qu'il n'a pas pu te protéger. Ensuite, ta fille ira vivre chez moi et considèrera mon fils comme son frère, et je t'attacherai dans la cave, et je me servirais de toi comme je le voudrais! Et ta fille te regardera avec dégout! Viens ma belle, on va s'amuser!_

_Hermione ne comprenait pas, évidemment, mais elle voyait la terreur dans les yeux de sa mère, qui n'avait jamais peur de rien, et tremblait, et pouvait de moins en moins courir... Finalement, sa mère la prit dans ses bras, et couru vers sa chambre, qu'elle ferma à clé. Leurs poursuivants tambourinèrent à la porte, faisant des blagues qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas, et riant, de leurs rires gras et rauques d'avoir trop couru. _

_Sa mère regarda Hermione, et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de se taire. _

_Elle entra dans son dressing, et écarta des robes, dénudant un mur qui ressemblait en tout point aux autres. Elle appuya sur un point précis qu'Hermione n'oublierait jamais, et une dalle pivota, faisant apparaître un escalier qui descendait en piqué. Lyra mit dans les mains d'Hermione une torche allumée, et lui fit signe de se dépêcher d'y aller. La petite fille fronça les yeux, et lui demanda par la pensée, un don qu'elle avait reçu de son père, si elle venait avec elle. _

_La grande brune soupira, remettant ses cheveux du même côté, un geste qui était un tic pour les deux filles lorsqu'elles étaient concentrées, et acquiesça. _

_Promis, chuchota-t-elle. Vas!_

_Hermione s'engouffra dans le tunnel, et attendit sa maman. _

_Lyra entra à sa suite, se pencha dans l'ouverture pour remettre les vêtements en place, et referma la dalle doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Puis elle prit la main de sa fille, lui prit la torche, et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le dédale d'escaliers. C'était un endroit que peu de personnes connaissait, et qui devait leur offrir la chance de pouvoir survivre._

_Arrivées en bas, Hermione senti la main de sa mère, dans la sienne, se contracter. Elle voulu parler, mais Lyra l'en empêcha. Elle s'agenouilla devant sa fille, la prit par les épaules, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Sur le front, elle lui dessina une rune bizarre, qui disait vaguement quelque chose à Hermione, et l'embrassa sur le front, les joues, le nez, les yeux, les cheveux... Elle la serra longuement dans ses bras, puis la porta et la déposa dans un trou contre la paroi. Elle fit signe de ne pas bouger, et s'éloigna. _

_La petite, ayant un pressentiment bizarre, se mit à pleurer silencieusement, comme ses parents le lui avait apprit. Puis, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Apeurée, elle releva la tête, et essaya de comprendre ce que ces voix disait, mais ne parvint qu'à entendre des voix lointaines, et ne put comprendre leur sens. Alors elle sorti de la corniche, et se dirigea vers la source des voix. _

_Elle fini par se heurter à un mur, et y plaqua l'oreille, essayant d'entendre. Ne pouvant toujours pas comprendre ce qu'elles disait, elle envoya ses pensées vers celles de sa mère, comme elle le faisait quand elle avait peur, pour qu'elle la réconforte. Et elle entendit. _

_J'avais confiance en toi! Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça!_

_Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien! Tu avais trop changé Lyra, tu ne m'écoutait plus, parce que je n'étais pas une sang pure! _

_C'est faux! Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de préjugés!_

_Tous tes amis l'avaient, et il te l'ont transmise!_

_Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi! Sev est le bras droit de Tom!_

_Sev est à moitié sorcier, alors que je ne le suis pas du tout. _

_Tu as des pouvoirs et tu es la meilleure en sortilège Lily. Tu es une sorcière. _

_Pardon Lyra, mais je n'ai pas le choix. _

_Non! Ne fais pas ça! Ma fille a le même âge que ta fille, tu veux qu'elle grandisse sans mère? _

_Je ne veux pas que mon fils grandisse sans père. Pardonne moi Lyra. Avada... _

_Noooooon! _

_Kedavra. _

_Le cri continua à s'élever longtemps, très longtemps. Ce n'est qu'en se retrouvant dans les bras protecteurs de son père qu'Hermione comprit. C'était elle qui criait et qui pleurait. Son père venait de la rejoindre, et l'avait trouvée, tambourinant contre la roche, à hurler des mots incompréhensibles et à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment passé dans les bras de son père qu'elle arrêta de crier, et ne réussi pas à s'endormir avant plusieurs jours. Pendant un moios, elle était restée enfermée dans sa chambre, ne parlant à personne, et ne semblant voir personne. Alors, son Parrain s'était énervé, et l'avait traîté d'égoiste en lui rappelant que lui avait perdu une soeur et que son père avait perdu sa femme, et qu'aucun des deux ne réagissait comme elle. S'en était suivi leur première dispute, qui s'était muée en fausse, comme ils continuait désormais à le faire à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. _

_Et Orlando avait enfin compris, et commença à ce moment à lui rapporter toutes sortes d'objets de magie noire, des objets de défenses d'abord, puis d'attaques. Et il lui en ramena tous les jours pendant un an, jusqu'à de qu'elle accepte de sortir de sa chambre, et de revoir son père. Lui aussi s'était renfermé, et il se concentrait sur une seule tâche: la destruction totale de la famille qui avait brisée la sienne. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle le trouva, et s'ensuivit de longues journées, où ils s'attelaient tous les deux à cette tâche. Un soir, il reçu seul la visite d'un homme, et se précipita chez l'homme qui avait tué sa femme. _

_Hermione le retrouva sous forme d'ombre, errant à Godric's Hollow. _

_Aidée de Severus, ils cherchèrent un moyen de lui faire reprendre forme humaine, et réussirent à implanter son âme dans le corps d'un autre homme. Puis ils montèrent ce plan, qui avait fait perdre à Hermione six longues années de sa vie. Mais qui marcherait. _

Hermione releva la tête, les yeux remplit d'une détermination qui fit froid dans le dos à ses amis.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre protection. Je ne veux qu'une chose: Tuer Harry Potter.


	11. Chapitre 10

Drago la regarda, regarda ses amis, et lui dit sans aucune hésitation dans la voix:

Alors nous t'aideront, si c'est ce que tu désires vraiment.

Je voulais vous en parler plus tard, mais autant finir, maintenant que ces abrutis ont commencés. Donc, ils vous ont racontés ce qu'ils ont été pour ma mère? Je ne veux pas être surprotégée comme elle. Je ne suis pas en danger de mort, et je veux rester libre. Mais j'ai une mission, et en acceptant de faire partie de ma garde rapprochée, vous vous l'appropriez. Notre but ultime est de supprimer Harry Potter. Si possible, de le capturer et de l'amener à mon père, mais il est hors de question de le laisser partir. Si le tuer est le seul moyen, tuez-le. C'est notre but avec mon père, et celui qui nous ramènera sa tête aura le droit à une forte récompense.

Pendant ce discours, Drago releva la tête, une lueur de détermination dans le regard. Il croisa le regard de sa cousine, qui lui sourit. Hermione capta cet échange, mais, ne le comprenant pas, décida d'en parler avec Laura plus tard.

Bon, pour finir, nous allons à Poudlard, évidemment, mais nous aurons le droit de sortir quand nous le voudrons. Mon père et Severus me l'ont promis. Potter et Weasley ne seront pas à Poudlard cette année, et nous devrons les chercher. Ils cherchent les horcruxes de mon père. Vous savez ce qu'est un horcruxe?

Ce fut Drago qui lui répondit:

Un horcruxe est un objet dans lequel un mage noir a déposé une partie de son âme. J'en avais entendu parler, mais j'ignorais que le Seigneur en avait fabriqué un.

Pour être précise, il en a fabriqué huit, mais celui-qui-a-trop-survécu en a déjà supprimé trois. C'est pour ça que père est rarement là en ce moment, il les cache mieux, pose plus de pièges autour, etc.

Pourquoi il ne les déplace pas, si Harry sait ils sont? Avança Megan.

Weasley et Potter comptaient sur Hermione pour les guider. Ils ne seront probablement pas capables, seuls tous les deux, de les retrouver. Mais nous devons être prudents. Donc mon père s'occupe de ses horcruxes, et nous, nous nous occupons de Potter.

Et on fait comment? Demanda Blaise.

Simple, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour écouter les gryffondors, ils suivront forcément la trace de leur cher élu. Et on met tout Serpentard sur le coup. On achètera les infos, ça les motivera. D'autres questions?

Les amis se regardèrent, puis Laura prit la parole.

Pourquoi va-t-on à Poudlard si l'autre n'y est pas?

Parce que nos parents veulent absolument que nous ayons nos diplômes, et que maintenant que le directeur est Severus, on va s'éclater.

Tous sourirent, en hochant la tête, sauf Blaise, qui leva la main, comme en classe.

Blaise?

Désolé, rien à voir, mais, c'est bien ton père, notre seigneur et maître, sur cette peinture?

Hermione tourna la tête, et vit le tableau représentant leur famille, peint lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans.

Et oui, Lord Voldemort était comme ça avec moi, avant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et la conversation dérapa sur des thèmes plus légers, comme pour profiter encore un peu de leur jeunesse.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva d'excellente humeur. Elle avait passé une bonne journée avec ses amis, et elle avait suffisamment dormi. Elle se leva et se prépara rapidement, pour pouvoir aller petit déjeuner avec son père.

Elle descendit les escaliers rapidement, et se rendit dans la salle à manger que son père utilisait habituellement. Il n'y avait personne. Elle ferma les yeux, et projeta son esprit vers lui par la pensée.

« Père, où êtes-vous? »

« Dans la grande salle. »

Sa réponse résonna longtemps dans son esprit. Il était étrange que son père petit déjeune dans la grande salle, il n'utilisait cette salle que pour en mettre plein la vue aux étrangers, donc rarement le matin, surtout aussi tôt. Il n'était pas l'heure d'un brunch, et si quelqu'un avait dormi là ce soir, elle l'aurait forcément su, son père ne pouvait pas ramener quelqu'un sans la prévenir. Si? Non, il l'aurait forcément prévenue! D'un autre côté... Hermione n'en pouvait plus de se poser des questions. Il ne pouvait pas remplacer sa mère d'un coup, sans la prévenir, c'était inadmissible!

Hermione prit une grande respiration, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la salle, fermée, évidemment.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de rentrer, et fini par pousser la porte...

… Et resta sans voix. Son père petit déjeunait avec Severus, et des êtres grands, aux gestes gracieux et à la peau blanche qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vus. Elle sourit, laissa une elfe de maison lui tirer la chaise à la droite de son père, et s'installa comme si elle avait toujours su qu'ils étaient là, se promettant d'en parler avec son père dès qu'ils seraient partis.

Jeune fille, cacher ta surprise ne sert à rien devant nous. Lui dit une dame, assise en face d'elle.

Hermione en profita pour la regarder plus longuement. Elle avait les cheveux aussi blanc que la neige, mais un visage dénué de rides, ni d'aucune trace de temps, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle avait un sourire paisible, lui donnant l'air de tout savoir, et de tout accepter. Hermione se rappela qu'il arrivait à sa mère d'avoir le même. Et dans ses yeux pétillait une lueur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle avait l'air à la fois joyeuse, amusée, et brin agacée. Mais le plus frappant était la mélancolie que reflétaient ses yeux, on aurait dit que cette personne avait tout vu de la vie et de ses mystères, et qu'elle vivait maintenant plus par devoir que par envie. Ce fut lorsque la dame tourna la tête qu'Hermione eut la plus grande surprise. Elle avait des oreilles en pointes, comme les lutins des contes moldus, ou les gobelins!

Elle dû avoir l'air abasourdie, car la dame se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

Ah! Toi, ce qui te choque, ce sont les oreilles. Évidemment, ta mère ne les avait pas...

Hermione, à l'entente de ce mot honnis, se tourna craintivement vers son père, mais il essayait visiblement de garder son calme, et ne réagit pas, à par la contraction de sa mâchoire.

Comm... Comment connaissez-vous ma mère?

Quoi, ta mère ne t'a jamais parlé de sa famille?

Sa famille?

Hermione était abasourdie. Elle ne comprenait plus rien... Bien sur que Lyra lui avait parlé de sa famille, les rois morts, les histoires de pouvoir, les manigances, les obséquiosités... Mais rien d'autre..

C'est alors qu'un homme prit la parole.

Hermione, je sais que ce que nous allons te révéler va te surprendre, mais nous n'avons plus le choix... Tu approches de tes 18 ans, et nous devons absolument t'aider, tu serais en danger si tu recevais tes pouvoirs sans savoir t'en servir et sans y avoir été préparée.

Des pouvoirs? Vous êtes un peu en retard, j'ai eu mes pouvoirs dès ma naissance.

Oui, nous ne parlons pas de tes pouvoirs de sorcières, mais de tes pouvoirs d'elfes.

Hermione eut un sourire.

Oui, bien sûr, mes pouvoirs d'elfes. Genre savoir faire le ménage en claquant des doigts et réussir à faire un festin en un rien de temps? D'accord, merci mais non merci. C'est gentil d'être passé! Fit Hermione en se levant.

Hermione tourna les talons et se dépêcha de rejoindre la porte, désirant mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ses étranges personnes. Mais la porte en face d'elle se verrouilla toute seule. Elle se tourna, intriguée, et regarda Severus et son père. Ce fut le jeune homme de toute à l'heure qui se leva et prit la parole.

Je me présente, je suis Flo, Florentino pour mes aïeux, mais c'est trop long pour les gens de ma génération. Je suis ton cousin, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui t'en parle plutôt que le reste de notre famille, ils vont t'embrouiller l'esprit. Donc la mère de ta mère était une elfe, pas une elfe de maison, une vraie elfe, ceux qui communient avec la nature, et qui ont des pouvoirs offerts par leurs divinités, et qui n'ont pas encore dénaturé l'endroit dans lequel ils vivent. Tu suis?

Hermione fit un léger sourire tout en écartant les mains. Non, elle ne suivait pas grand-chose.

Mouais, bref, comme tu as un quart d'elfe, on n'est pas sûrs que tu aies des pouvoirs, mais ton père a l'air persuadé que si, alors il nous a invité pour qu'on vienne vérifier.

Ok... Comment sait-on que j'ai des pouvoirs?

Simple! Enfin une question facile! Tu te sens comment dans une forêt?

Euh, comme tout le monde, bien, ça ne veut pas dire que...

Juste bien?

Oui, je me sens bien, j'aime aller m'y promener pour me vider la tête, penser à autre chose.

D'accord, tu n'entends rien?

A part le vent et les feuilles des arbres?

Bon, fit la dame qui était en face d'Hermione toute à l'heure, visiblement tu t'es trompé Tom, ta fille n'a aucun don elfique.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie de tous les autres elfes. Lord Voldemort eut un sourire.

Pensez-vous réellement que je vous aurais invité si je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'avance Léjya?

La dame en question se retourna.

Et comment peux-tu en être sûr, humain?

Je te prierais de faire preuve de plus de respect lorsque tu t'adresses à moi, premièrement, et deuxièmement, j'ai apposé un sceau sur ma fille. Je sais à quel point des pouvoirs d'elfes peuvent être dangereux lorsqu'ils ne sont pas maîtrisés. Vous ne voudriez pas faire la même erreur avec ma fille, n'est-ce pas?

Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu, père? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Les elfes avaient froncé les sourcils, et Hermione comprenaient de moins en moins.

Comment un humain peut-il poser un sceau concernant des pouvoirs d'elfes? C'est rigoureusement impossible, les elfes ayant plus de pouvoir.

Simple, je suis son père, et je suis Lord Voldemort.

Certains frémirent à l'entente de ce nom, et Hermione garda gravé en mémoire les visages de ceux qui n'avaient pas tiqué. Eux seuls pourraient l'approcher. Elle leva un sourcil, croisa les bras, et regarda son père.

Très bien, tu as cinq minutes pour m'expliquer, sinon je pars.

Et où iras-tu, très chère?

Tu ne le sauras pas, là est tout le stratagème. Je n'apprécie vraiment pas que l'on parle de moi à la troisième personne en ma présence. Toi compris.

Bien, tu as raison, c'est un grave manque de respect. Je vais donc tout t'expliquer. Tu as un quart d'elfe dans tes veines. Ta grand-mère maternelle était une elfe. Ne me demande pas s'il te plait, je ne sais pas du tout comment elle a pu aimer ton grand père. Fit Tom avec un large sourire, faisant grommeler certains elfes autour de la table. Toujours est-il que, les elfes ayant des pouvoirs très puissants, nos chers amis autour de la table étaient persuadés que ta mère ne pourrait pas avoir de tels pouvoirs, et l'ont donc laissé grandir comme une humaine normale, ce qu'elle n'a jamais été, évidemment, c'est ma femme.

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Que c'était bon d'entendre son père parler de sa mère ainsi! Il en parlait comme si elle n'était jamais partie, ou qu'elle allait revenir très prochainement. Ce qui était évidemment impossible, se morigéna-t-elle. Pendant ce temps, Tom continuait à parler.

C'est comme ça qu'à l'âge de 16 ans, ta mère a failli griller la salle commune, uniquement en s'énervant contre moi.

Elle s'est énervée contre toi? Fit Hermione, soucieuse de connaître les détails.

Oui. Comme nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, nous n'avons pas eu la réaction appropriée. Nous avons simplement supposé que c'était ses pouvoirs de sorcière, ce qui aurait pu, étant donné sa puissance.

Et ensuite?

Fort heureusement, elle s'est autant énervée contre son père lorsqu'il lui a appris que nous étions promis l'un à l'autre. Ses parents ont donc pu réagir avant qu'elle ne brûle toute la ville. Ce qui est heureux, sans quoi je ne saurais pas où nous vivrions.

Aucune importance. Elle ne voulait pas t'épouser?

Bref. A ta naissance, tout à la joie d'avoir une fille aussi belle que toi, nous n'y avons absolument pas pensé...

C'est Sev' qui y a pensé! C'est pour ça qu'il est là!

Ne me coupe pas la parole comme ça, insolente! Gronda le seigneur des Ténèbres, vexé, tandis que le dit-Sev inclinait la tête en direction d'Hermione.

C'est même pour ça que j'ai l'insigne honneur d'être le bras droit de ton père, et ton garde du corps, tout le temps qu'a duré ta mission.

Ravie, fit Hermione en lui faisant une légère révérence.

Ils furent coupés dans leur délire par un elfe qui n'avait pas encore prit la parole.

Bon, pouvons-nous reprendre?

Hermione lança un regard à son père, qui avait pris l'arrête de son nez entre deux doigts, comme s'il avait mal à la tête.

Bien sûr! Fit-elle avec sa voix de petite fille sage et contrite.

Merci, Legolas.

Noon, comme dans le film moldu?

C'est un livre à la base, et oui, j'ai très bien connu Tolkien, c'est ça qui lui a donné l'idée pour son livre. Et lui n'a pas dévoilé l'histoire des sorciers, au moins.

Rowling est une auteur à succès, je ne te permets pas! Fit une autre elfe, en se levant et en le pointant du doigt.

Elle a divulgué toute l'histoire! Même pas la bonne version en plus!

Elle a raconté l'histoire comme Dumbledor la lui a raconté, ce n'est pas de sa faute!

Dehors.

Pardon?

Legolas et Kaya, j'ai dit dehors.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent, pris en faute, et sortirent, la tête basse.

Bien, vous avez de la chance que mes sorts n'aient aucun effet sur vous.

Sinon quoi? Fit Léjya en se levant, menaçante.

Rien. Rasseyez-vous je vous prie, nous allons tous nous calmer et finir cette petite réunion.

D'accord, mais commencez par enlever le sceau que vous avez apposé à votre fille. Plus ses pouvoirs seront bridés, plus il y a un risque qu'ils soient puissants une fois libres.

Severus Rogue eut un sourire.

Heureusement non.

Pardon, nous ne savons déjà pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous savez sur nous, mais il est inacceptable que vous preniez la parole sans l'avoir demandé.

Eh bien, il se trouve que le sceau que mon maître a apposé sur sa fille me regarde dans la mesure où il ne l'a fait qu'après m'avoir demandé une potion, à prendre une fois par an, pour être sûr que, justement, ses pouvoirs ne seraient pas hors de contrôle quand le sceau serait levé. Et j'ai trouvé cette potion.

C'est impossible! Fit Léjya, épouvantée. Un humain, encore moins deux, ne sauraient dompter des pouvoirs d'elfes, c'est rigoureusement insensé!

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte en ajoutant,

J'ai accepté de venir en mémoire de ma sœur, mais je n'en accepterai sûrement pas davantage!

La plupart des elfes se levèrent pour la suivre, mais Flo resta assis, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il faisait partie de ceux qui n'avaient pas bougé à l'évocation du patronyme de son père, donc Hermione l'avait rangé dans la case de ceux qu'elle aimait bien.

Flo, tu ne suis pas ta grand-mère?

C'est ma mère, si tu veux connaître notre lien de parenté, et il me semble qu'à 100 ans, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux.

Hermione le regarda, éberluée.

Excuse-moi, tu as dit que tu avais quel âge?

Tu as très bien compris, j'ai 100 ans. En théorie, les elfes sont immortels, nous ne pouvons en tout cas pas mourir de vieillesse, mais l'avada et les balles moldues marchent très bien. Bref, si tu veux un cours sur l'histoire elfique, je te le donnerais avec plaisir, je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi et de tes pouvoirs, si tu le souhaite, évidemment.

Eh bien, pour être franche, je ne vois pas trop à quoi ces pouvoirs peuvent correspondre, mais si tu te proposes de rester ici, pour m'apprendre à m'en servir, j'en serais ravie! A la condition que père soit d'accord, évidemment, fit elle en se tournant vers le susnommé, qui inclina la tête pour exprimer son accord.

Severus et moi avons des choses à faire les enfants, allez donc jouer en haut, nous nous reverrons pour le déjeuner si vous le souhaitez.

Merci père. Fit Hermione en faisant une révérence, comme font les filles de bonne famille.

Severus eut un sourire imperceptible, et son père les congédia.

Hermione fit visiter rapidement à Flo le rez-de-chaussée, puis l'emmena directement au deuxième étage. Ce dernier grogna pendant la première demi-heure. Il finit par imiter Tom:

Allez jouer les enfants, nous avons des problèmes d'adultes! Gna gna gna! Je suis bien plus vieux que lui, mais je suis encore un enfant, même pour les humains! Pour ma famille d'accord, il y en a qui sont vraiment vieux, et pour lesquels 100 ans ne comptent pas, mais peu d'humains peuvent vivre jusqu'à cet âge! Et ils me prennent encore pour un gamin!

Hermione fini par s'arrêter, les bras croisés, et à le regarder sévèrement.

Si tu comptes grogner sur mon père toute la journée, je te laisse dans ta chambre, tu es prévenu!

D'accord, pardon, jolie demoiselle. J'aime pas ça, tu peux comprendre!

Absolument, mais on s'habitue à tout.

D'accord. Et cette pièce-là?

Ta chambre, justement. Donc ici tu as ton dressing, qui devrait être rempli, et là, ta salle de bain. Les deux portes qui suivent dans le couloir correspondent à ton salon et ton bureau, je te laisse les découvrir, j'ai quelque chose à faire. A toute à l'heure!

Et Hermione le planta là, avec encore plus de questions en tête, et pas vraiment disposée à s'occuper des problèmes d'un cousin éloigné de 100 ans. Non mais on croit rêver !


End file.
